Double Trouble
by nmcowgirl08
Summary: What would it be like if Ruthie had a twin. The ups and downs of having some one just like you. It's a Marthie!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys this is my first 7th Heaven story. I just got idea about a extra Camden. What if Ruthie was a twin too. This is going to be mostly in Ashley's POV. I hope you guys like it. I don't own 7th heaven, but I do own Ashley and any new people in the story.**

It was the first day of our sophomore year. Me and my sister Ruthie are very close but this year we don't have any of the same classes or lunch. Which We both really like. We love each other and are really close, but we enjoy doing our own thing too. I'm actually a lot like my oldest sister Mary, as far as playing sports. I love softball, and riding horses. Ruthie doesn't play any sports but she loves to ride too.

I finally get done getting ready, and head down to the kitchen. Where my mom, dad, Martin, Sam and David are sitting eating.

Mom: Good morning. Would you like some breakfast?

Ashley: Yes, Please.

Dad: Where is Ruthie?

Ashley: She's still getting ready.

Martin: I hope she don't take to much longer or we are going to be late. She's got to look good for Vincet.

Just then she came down the stares.

Everyone: Good morning.

Ruthie: Good morning. Ready to go?

Martin: Just waiting on you.

Ruthie: Sorry. I couldn't decide on what to ware.

We head to school. Ruthie has been going out with Vincet a lot lately. She keeps telling me she likes him but I know she's just using him to make Martin jealous. Me on the other hand, have been dating Mac for five months now. I finally got the guts enough to ask him to the Sadie Hawkins dance **(the one where the girls ask the guys).** And we have been together ever since. We get to school and Martin parks next to Mac. I walk over to him and give him a kiss.

Mac: Hey guys.

Martin: Hey man have you seen Meredith yet?

Mac: No not yet.

Martin: Oh okay.

Ruthie: I'm going to go find Vincet.

Right has she left to go find him, saw him with his arm around Amber. We could see the hurt in her eyes. She doesn't have the greatest luck when it comes to men. She Walks over to him.

Ruthie: What the hell are you doing? I thought we were dating.

Vincet: We were I try to call you last night to break up with you.

Ruthie: Why, I thought you liked me?

Vincet: I did but you are just using me to get to Martin.

I couldn't believe he just said that where everybody could here him. Ruthie looked back at Martin and ran off. I followed her. Into the bathroom. I could here crying. I knocked on the stall door.

Ashley: Ru it's me. Please let me in.

Ruthie: Not now Ash, I just want to be by myself.

Ashley: Okay, but if you need me text me and I will come back.

I walked back out to find Mac and Martin. When I found them Mac was trying to pull Martin off of Vincet.

Mac: He's not worth getting kicked off of the baseball team.

Martin: I know but he hurt her.

Ashley: Vincet I would get out of here before I decide to kick your ass.

Martin: Ashley, is what he said true?

Ashley: Look Martin, it's not my place to say. I really think you need to talk to her. Me and Mac could be really wrong her but we know you like her.

Mac: Yeah, man you need to talk to her.

Martin: Where is she?

Ashley: She's in the bathroom. Text her.

Martin: Okay. Thanks guys.

Mac: No problem.

We walked in to the school. We kissed and parted ways. I hadn't see Martin or Ruthie all day. We went to practice. I could see Ruthie waiting for us doing her home work and listing to her ipod.

**Ruthie's POV **

_I can't believe Vincet broke up me and told Martin that I like him.__I love to watch him play. He is hot._ Maybe Ashley is right I just need to tell him how I feel. It worked for her and Mac. I still don't see what she likes in him. But she's always liked the bad boys. I just hope she knows what she's doing. Meredith came and sat by me.

Meredith: I heard what happened this morning. I'm sorry.

Ruthie: It's okay. I know your going out with Martin so don't worry I'm not going to make a move on him or anything.

Meredith: I know you wouldn't. But that's what I came to see him about. I'm going to break up with him.

Ruthie: Why? I thought you loved him?

Meredith: I do, but he doesn't love me.

Ruthie: How do you know that?

Meredith: I see the way he looks at you. He loves you.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Ruthie: I'm sorry.

Meredith: It's okay.

Thank god practice was over. I just want to go home and forget about today. Mac was going to take us home, so Martin could talk to Meredith. I hate riding with them because all they do is make out. We finally get back and I head up to our room. I lay on my bed and think about Martin and how I'm going to tell him that I love him. Even though I don't think he loves me. _I just need to tell him or I'm never going too. _Just then Ashley walks in the room.

Ashley: Hey Ru. How are you. You never did text me.

Ruthie: I'm okay I guess. I mean Vincet was just telling the truth. I just wish he wouldn't have done it that way.

Ashley: Well when I went back out side after I checked on you, Martin was fighting with Vincet.

Ruthie: I know I heard he was.

Ashley: I pretty sure he loves you just as much as you love him.

I walk over and give her a hug.

Ruthie: Thanks sis.

Ashley: Your welcome. I'm going to take a shower and help mom with dinner.

Ruthie: Okay.

I decide to go see if Martin is back yet. I met him in the hall way.

Ruthie: Hey, Martin. Can I talk to you?

Martin: I think we need to.

We walk into his room. I sit at his desk and he sits on his bed.

Martin: So what Vincet said was true wasn't it?

Ruthie: Yes. Martin I'm in love you.

_WOW, I can't believe I actually said that out loud. _I look up at him.

**A/N: So should I keep going or stop now? Please let me know R&R and tell me what you think. I need a Beta read if anybody wants too, let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Here is chapter 2. I still don't own 7th Heaven, but I do own all the new people in my story.**

**Ruthie's POV**

I looked up to see his face. To my surprise he was smiling at me.

Martin: I love you too.

He walked over to me and kissed me. I have been kissed before but never like that. _I can't believe this is really happening._ We finally came up for air about the time Sam and David came to tell us that dinner was ready.

Martin: Thanks guys we will be down in a little bit.

They left.

Ruthie: So…..

Martin: So, what?

Ruthie: So are we a couple now?

Martin: I hope so. That's if you still want to be my girlfriend.

Ruthie: I would love to be your girlfriend.

I kissed him again.

Martin: We better get down their or your dad will think we are up to something.

We went down to the kitchen. Everybody was looking at us. Lucy, Kevin and Savannah came in the back door just as we were going to tell them that we where dating now.

Lucy: So are you guys going out now or what?

Martin: Yes, we are if it's okay with Reverend and Mrs. Camden.

Ruthie: Please, mom and dad?

Dad: We will talk after dinner. Me and your mother with have to set some ground rules.

Lucy and Ashley came over and hugged us.

Ashley: I told you so.

Lucy: I figured it was just a matter of time before you too got together.

Kevin: If you hurt her I will kill you.

Martin: Don't worry I wouldn't hurt her for anything in this world.

Kevin: I will hold you too that.

We all eat dinner. Lucy, Ashley, and Kevin were cleaning up after dinner. While Dad, Mom, Martin and I went in to his office to talk.

Dad: Me and your mother just want to set some ground rules. Since he is two years older then you.

Mom: They are the same as with your sister.

Ruthie/Martin: Okay.

Dad: One: No sex until your married. Two: If your in his room or your room the door is to be open at all times. Three: No dates on school nights unless you guys are actually doing homework.

Ruthie: That's fair enough.

Martin: Thank you Reverend and Mrs. Camden.

Back in the kitchen.

**Ashley's POV **

Lucy: I hope dad isn't being to hard on him he's a good guy.

Ashley: I remember that talk.

Kevin: So do I.

Lucy: How are you and Mac doing?

Ashley: We are doing good. He told me he loves me the other night.

Kevin: I think that was my queue to leave.

Kevin picked up Savannah and went back to their house.

Lucy: Do you want some tea?

Ashley: Sure.

Lucy: So start spilling.

Ashley: There's not a whole lot to tell. We have been going out for five months now and he told me Saturday night that he loves me.

Lucy: I just feel like I need to tell you to please wait until your married to do anything.

Ashley: Don't worry we have all ready talked about it.

Lucy: Good. I just know he's a little bit wilder then Martin.

Ashley: He has gone out with a lot of girls but he's never slept with anybody.

Lucy: I'm just watching out for you. I know you tend to like the bad boys.

Ashley: I know you are Luc.

Lucy: Well if you need to talk to me about anything you know here to find me.

Ashley: Thank you, I better go do my home work. Goodnight.

Lucy: Goodnight.

I head back up to my room. I'm as good in school as Ruthie is. I have to study a lot more which sucks. About a hour later Ruthie comes back up. I could tell she and Martin had been making out.

Ruthie: Ash, Thank you for making me tell Martin how I feel.

Ashley: Your welcome the truth is I knew he liked you too.

Ruthie: How did you know.

Ashley: Me and Mac figured it out over the summer.

Ruthie: But he was gone most of the summer with Simon.

Ashley: Yeah but he talked to Mac a lot and he always asked about you.

Ruthie: Why didn't you tell me?

Ashley: Because Mac wasn't supposed to tell me about it.

Ruthie: Oh, okay. I have a question for you.

Ashley: Okay, shoot.

Ruthie: How far have you gone with him?

Ashley: We have just made out. But to tell you the truth it's getting harder, and harder to tell him no.

Little did we know that Mom was listening in on us. Until we heard her gasp after I said that. _Oh SHIT._ She came in and just looked at me and Ruthie.

Ashley: huh hi mom.

Mom: Ruthie, can I talk to Ashley alone.

Ruthie: Okay, I will be in Martins room.

Ashley: Mom it's not what you think.

Mom: Oh really, because I thought I heard you say that you where having a heard time telling Mac no.

Ashley: All we have done is make out.

Mom: He isn't making you do anything you don't want to is he?

Ashley: No mom he isn't.

Mom: I know what it's like to be young and in love. But please wait until your married, or at least until your in a adult and in a committed relationship._ I can't believe I'm lying to my mom and sisters._

Ashley: I know mom I promise.

Mom: Good. I love you, and I just want what's best for you.

She hugged me and My cell phone ring. It was Mac.

Mom: Goodnight, I love you.

Ashley: I love you too. Goodnight.

I answered the phone.

Mac: Hey baby, what took you so long to answer?

Ashley: Sorry. I was talking to my mom.

Mac: Do you want me to call you back later?

Ashley: No. She left think god.

Mac: What's wrong?

Ashley: Well me and Ruthie where talking because her and Martin finally got together tonight. She asked me a question about us and mom heard what I told her. So we had the sex talk again.

Mac: Oh. What did Ruthie ask you?

Ashley: How far we have been.

Mac: Ahhh. What did you tell her?

Ashley: I told her we just made out and it's getting harder to tell you no.

Mac: You know that's not true.

Ashley: I know it's not. Wait a minute please tell me you haven't said anything to Martin about the other night?

_Flashback:_

_We went out to dinner to celebrate our five month anniversary. We were going to go to the movies but they where sold out. Mac wanted to go back to his house to watch a movie. I knew his dad was out of town, but I went anyway. We where watching Pirates of the Caribbean. We started making out. He was filling up my shirt and I should have stopped him there but it felt so good. I pulled his shirt off and he took mine off. He asked me if I was sure I wanted to do this and all I could do was nod we made love. It hurt really bad but be was really gentle and caring._

End of flash back.

Mac: Are you okay?

Ashley: Yeah I was just thinking about the other night.

Mac: To answer your question. No I didn't say anything, but he figured it out.

Ashley: How could you tell him.

Mac: Baby, I love you. Please don't be mad at me. Besides it's not like his hasn't done it.

Ashley: What do you mean?

Mac: Ahhh. Just forget I said anything.

Ashley: You better be telling me now that you have said something or you won't be kissing me or anything else for a very long time.

Mac: Okay, but you can't tell anybody about this or he will kill me.

Ashley: Okay, I wont.

Mac: He slept with Simon's friend Sandy. When he went to visit Simon this summer.

Ruthie walked back in the room.

Ashley: We will talk about this later. I love you.

Mac knew somebody most have came in the room.

Mac: Okay baby I love you.

I hung up._ I can't believe what he just told me. _

Ruthie: Sorry about mom.

Ashley: It's okay.

**A/N: So will she tell Ruthie or not?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have only got one review so, I guess you guys don't like the story so this will probably be the last chapter. In my story Martin slept with Sandy but didn't get her pregnant Simon did.**

**Ruthie's POV**

Me and Martin have been dating for year now. We are doing great. Martin is taking me out tonight. That's if I start to feel better. I know what is wrong with me. Which is why I'm setting at the Doctor's office with Ashley. I couldn't bring myself to go by myself. They did some test and now we are just waiting for the results. The doctor walked in and sat at his desk.

Dr. Johnson: Well Ruthie it looks like your pregnant. You are due April 4th. Here are your prenatal vitamins, and some stuff for you to read.

Ruthie: Thank you.

We walk out and run right into Matt. _OH My GOD. What the hell is he doing here._ He just stands there and looks at me. I could tell that he was going to kill me and Martin. He pulls us into a empty room.

Ruthie: Matt I can explain.

Matt: I can't wait for this one.

Ashley: Leave her a lone Matt. We all have made mistakes.

Ruthie: Look both of you. I love Martin and he loves me. It wasn't a mistake that slept with him. I knew what I was doing. Please don't tell mom and dad.

Matt: Ruthie your only sixteen and a junior in high school.

Ruthie: I will tell them but don't you think I should tell Martin first.

Matt: Okay.

Ruthie: By the way what are you doing here?

Matt: We got jobs here. We wanted the boys grow up like we did. We are here to do all the paper work and find a house.

Ruthie: Oh.

Matt: Do you guys need a ride home?

Ashley: That would be nice so we don't have to take the bus.

I just looked at out the window so nobody could see me crying.

_Flashback:_

_It was when mom, dad, and the boys where in New York visiting Mary and Carlos. Martin was over at the house and we where making out in my room. He kissed me. I opened my mouth and let him kiss me deeper. He leaned me back on my bed and kissed me again. I pulled his shirt off and kissed him again. He took off my shirt. And we made love. It hurt for a minute, but he took his time and made sure I was okay. It was the greatest feeling in the world. _

_End of Flashback._

We finally got home and I headed up to my room to get ready for my date. I was finishing up my makeup when Ashley came in and told me Martin was here. She hugged me.

Ashley: It's going to be okay Ru. He loves you.

Ruthie: Thanks I needed that.

We walked down stairs. Martin gave me a dozen red roses. I gave him a kiss. I could see Matt really wanting to say something but he didn't. I knew I had to tell Martin tonight. We left.

Martin: What's wrong baby?

Ruthie: Martin we really need to talk.

We didn't end up going to far. He took me to his apartment. Where there was a candle lit dinner.

Ruthie: I can't believe you made dinner for me. You never cook.

Martin: I cook when I want too.

We ate and talked about everything. We where cuddling on his couch. _I better tell him or I'm going to chicken out._

Ruthie: Martin there is something I need to tell you but I'm not sure how you are going to take it.

Martin: Baby you can tell me anything you know that.

Ruthie: Good. I'm pregnant.

I looked at Martin. He looked like he just saw a ghost.

Ruthie: Baby, are you okay?

Martin: I don't know what to say.

Ruthie: You could start with that your going to be there for me or that you love me.

By now I'm crying again. Run out the door. And head back to my house._ I thought he loved me. How could I be so stupid. _When I get back to the house everybody was there having dinner. I run up the stairs before anybody could ask any questions. Ashley runs up behind me.

Ruthie: What am I going to do now. He doesn't love me.

Ashley: Yes he does. I know he does.

She hugged me. About that time we could hear yelling coming from down outside. We ran down stairs to see what was going on. We got their just in time to see Matt's fist collide with Martin's face.

Martin: Please just let me talk to her.

Ruthie: Please stop Matt.

Kevin and Mac where trying to pull Matt off of Martin. I ran over to see if he was okay. Sarah followed me.

Sarah: Why to go Matt you broke his nose.

Dad: Please tell me what the heck is going on here.

Matt looked at us. I gave him the go to hell look.

Matt: Ruthie do you want to tell him or should I.

Ruthie: Can we do this inside, please.

Sarah took care of Martin's nose and got it to stop bleeding. We where all sitting in the living room.

Ruthie: Mom, dad can we talk to you in the kitchen?

I grabbed Martins hand. As we sat down at the table.

Ruthie: Mom, dad I'm pregnant.

They just sat there looking at me and Martin. When Martin broke the silence.

Martin: Don't worry I fully intend to marry Ruthie and take care of the baby.

Mom: That's good to know.

Ruthie: Daddy I'm sorry I messed up. But I love him and he loves me.

Dad: Ruthie your only sixteen. How could you be so stupid.

Mom: Eric she made a mistake.

My mom was a lot more understanding. When she hugged me I lost it all over again.

Mom: I need to talk to your father.

We walked back into the living room. Everybody was looking at us. I knew they where spying on us. Lucy was crying, Kevin. Was glaring at Martin. Savannah came up to me and I picked her up. She laughed at Martin his eyes where already turning black.

Ruthie: You think uncle Martin looks pretty funny doesn't he.

Everybody started laughing at him.

Matt: I'm sorry man, but she's my little sister.

Martin: Actually I'm just glad Kevin didn't shoot me.

Kevin: I still might. This is just a warning if you hurt her in anyway I will shoot you.

Martin: Don't worry I wont.

Mom and dad called Martins dad to come over too. They finally called us back in.

Reverend Camden: Here's what's going to happen. Martin is going to move back in here and get a job. You guys are going to get married when Ruthie graduates high school. Your mother is going to watch the baby while you are in school.

We agreed. Martin kissed me goodnight. Lucy, mom, Sarah, and me stayed up talking.

Mom: Ruthie, I know this is going to be tough but all of us will be here for you guys.

Ruthie: Thank you guys. I love you guys but I'm really beat. I'm going to go bed.

**Please review even if you don't like let me know. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. **

Ashley's POV

It had been a week since Ruthie found out she is pregnant. Martin moved back in a couple days ago. Me and Mac broke up yesterday. I found out he was cheating on me with some college girl. Which isn't going to be easy now that Martin moved back in. Mom and dad have been pretty good about this whole mess. Today at practice was the first time I realized how much I miss Mac. Thank god it's almost over. Martin picked me up after practice.

Ashley: I thought Lucy was coming to get me?

Martin: She was, but I need to talk to you.

Ashley: Okay.

Martin: I was wondering if you would go with me to pick out a ring for Ruthie.

Ashley: Right now?

Martin: No I was thinking about Saturday. If that's okay with you?

Ashley: That's fine with me. What are we going to tell Ruthie?

Martin: She is going to the movies with Sarah and the boys.

Ashley: Oh, okay.

I don't know why but I started to cry, which I have never cried in front of anybody but my family. Martin hugged me.

Martin: Ash, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot with everything else I have on my mind.

Ashley: It's okay, honestly I don't know why I'm still crying over him.

Martin: Because you loved him and he broke your heart.

Ashley: How could he do this to me.

Martin just set there quite. I got a very funny feeling.

Ashley: Wait a minute you knew.

We got home and ran up the stairs slammed the door. Making Ruthie jump since she was a sleep. She could tell I had been crying.

Ruthie: What happened did do something?

Ashley: Ruthie for once please tell me you didn't know that Mac was cheating on me.

Ruthie: I swear I didn't know.

Ashley: I find that hard to believe since your boyfriend knew the whole time.

Ruthie: Wait a minute Martin knew.

Ashley: Yeah, I just don't understand why he wouldn't tell me.

Martin walks in. He tries to kiss Ruthie but she doesn't kiss him back.

Ruthie: Why didn't you tell me or Ash, about Mac?

Martin: I don't know. The whole baby thing has made me a little bit crazy.

Ashley: I'm sorry Martin. I shouldn't have got so mad at you.

Martin: It's okay.

We talked a lot. Ruthie would talk when she wasn't being sick. Martin has been there to help her every since. I decided to call Sarah and see if she wanted to go riding. Ruthie and Martin wanted to come with us too. Ruthie couldn't ride but she wanted to watch.

Martin: I know you are really going to miss this. I'm sorry.

Ruthie: It's okay baby. I miss it but it's not like I can't ever ride again.

Ruthie: Besides I will get you on a horse one day.

Martin: Tell you what, when you can ride again I will ride with you if you don't laugh at me.

Ruthie: Deal.

The next day. Me and Martin finally got out of the house. We are going to the mall to look for a ring. Martin and me are really close. I didn't fall for him like Ruthie did, but I understand why she loves him so much. We went to four different stores before we found one that Ruthie would love.

Martin: Thanks Ash for helping me.

Ashley: Your welcome. So when are you going to pop the question?

Martin: I'm not to sure yet. I want it to be special. Since I messed her life up already.

Ashley: Martin she loves you she always has. Granted having a baby in high school isn't easy, I know you guys can do it.

Martin: Now we just need to find you someone.

Ashley: After what happened I don't know if I want anybody else.

Martin: Ashley, I know slept with him. Why didn't you wait until you where married?

Ashley: I don't know, it just happened. Just like you and Ruthie.

We ware walking through the mall when we ran into Mac and his girlfriend Alison.

Mac: Hi guys.

Martin: Hi.

Mac: Where is Ruthie?

Martin: With Sarah.

I couldn't take it anymore and walked off.

Mac: What's wrong with her.

Martin: Let me see. You broke her heart.

Martin came and found me. We went back home. I went over to talk to Lucy.

Lucy: Hey Ash, what's wrong:

Ashley: We just ran into Mac and his girlfriend.

Lucy: I'm sorry.

Ashley: It's okay.

Lucy: We have been so worried about Ruthie and her mess we've kinda forgot about you.

Ashley: It's okay. She needs you guys more. It's just that I wish it was me.

Lucy: You wish you where the one pregnant?

Ashley: No, I wish I had someone like Martin or Kevin. To love me.

Lucy: You are still really young and have your whole life in front of you.

Lucy's doorbell rang. To my surprise it was Mac.

Lucy: I don't think Ashley wants to talk to you.

Mac: Please, Luc?

Lucy let him in. She went in the other room. I know she was listening to us.

Mac: Look Ashley, I'm sorry that I hurt you.

Ashley: I just want to know why?

Mac: Honestly, I don't know.

Ashley: Then why the hell did you sleep with me.

After I said it, I knew I was in for a long talk with Lucy and Kevin.

Mac: Ash, I still love you.

Ashley: Well you lost me for good Mac. I never could trust you again.

Mac: I know. I just wanted to tell you that I really am sorry.

Ashley: I think you need to go now.

He got up and left. Lucy and Kevin walked in.

Kevin: I'm sorry but we heard everything.

Ashley: It's okay, I knew guys would be. I think I just need to go.

Lucy: I'm not going to judge you but if you want to talk just call me okay.

Ashley: Thanks Luc. I think I'm going to be okay.

I walked back to the house. I heard some one talking to Ruthie and Martin. It was Cody from the stables where we kept our horses.

Cody: Hi Ashley.

Ashley: Hi.

Cody: You left your jacket in the barn yesterday.

Ashley: Thanks for bringing it back.

Cody: Your welcome.

Ruthie and Martin left the room.

Cody: Look, I know you just broke up with Mac. But I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime.

Ashley: I would have to ask my parents. If they say yes I would love to go out with you.

He gave me his number and left. I went to find my mom.

Ashley: Hey mom do you remember Cody from the stables?

Mom: Yes I do. He is Mike and Tammy's grandson son, right?

Ashley: Yeah that's him. Anyway he asked me out. Can I go?

Mom: Yes, if he comes in and meets us first.

Ashley: Thanks mom.

Mom: Your welcome. Honey, I sorry we haven' t talked much lately. With Ruthie and everything.

Ashley: It's okay.

Mom: No it's not. I should have time for all my children.

She hugged me and I went up stairs. I walked in on Ruthie and Martin making out.

Ashley: Remember that's how you got in trouble in the first place. And mom is downstairs.

Ruthie through a pillow at me and went back to making out with Martin. The next morning Ruthie was sick in the bathroom again. But there was something different about her this morning. I finally realized that she was starting to show.

Ashley: Wow, Ru your starting to show.

Mom: Ruthie, I think you need to go shopping for maternity cloths.

Ruthie: What I can still fit into my cloths.

She goes and tries to find some jeans that will fit.

Ruthie: Okay so maybe I do need some bigger pants. It's Saturday so me and Ruthie head to mall. We shopped for a very long time. But I got to pick out a new outfit for my date tonight. Weate got back just in time to get ready for my date. Cody came and got me and we went to dinner.

**Martin's POV**

I can't wait to get home. We have been at a way game for two days. I miss Ruthie so much. Sure she's been sick and moody, but I still miss her. The buss finally made it back to the college. He could see Ruthie waiting for him. I walked over to her. _She's finally showing. _I picked her up and kissed her.

Martin: Hi, I have missed you so much.

Ruthie: I have missed you too. I love you

Martin: I love you too. How are you feeling?

Ruthie: Pretty good today. I had to buy bigger clothes today.

Martin: I'm sorry baby.

Ruthie: It's ok.

We headed back to the house for dinner. I ran up to my room and changed. I don't know why but I grabbed the ring. We ate dinner Ruthie decided to get some fresh air. After I was done helping clean up I went to find her. She was sitting on the porch swing. I could tell she was crying.

Martin: Hey baby what's wrong?

I sat beside her and pulled her into a hug.

Ruthie: I'm just scared. I can feel the baby move and I'm showing. It's really real now.

Martin: You felt the baby?

Ruthie: Yeah while we where eating. I wasn't sure it was the baby, until it did it again when I came out here.

I knew this was a good time to ask her to marry me. I kissed her and got down on one knee and took the little black box out of packet.

Martin: Ruthie I love you with all of my heart. You are my best friend and my other half. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife. Ruth Camden will you marry me?

Ruthie: I love you so much. Yes I will marry you.

She Kissed me like she never has before. We made out for while. When Ashley got back we told everybody.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Months Later**

**Ruthie's POV**

Today is the day we find out if the baby is a boy or girl. I have a feeling it's a boy, but I don't care either way as long as it's healthy. Martin has been great. He's put up with me and helped me when I was sick. I never knew I could be so moody. One minute I can't get enough of him and next I couldn't stand him touching me. I'm setting in the waiting room waiting for Martin and the doctor. He better be here. He has a game today. The nurse called me back. She told me the doctor would be in here in a minute. _I really can't believe the he isn't here. He promised he would come with me._ Dr. Johnson knocked before he came in.

Dr. Johnson: Hi Ruthie, how have you been feeling lately?

Ruthie: Tired, sick and moody.

Dr. Johnson: That's completely normal. This is going to be cold.

He puts some of the gel on Ruthie's stomach and moves the ultra sound around looking at the baby. I could here the hart beat. It was really cool to hear. I couldn't help but get teary eyed as I looked at my baby.

Dr. Johnson: Everything looks good. Ruthie, do you want to know the sex?

Ruthie: Yes, please.

Dr. Johnson: I looks like your going to have a boy. We are done. Do you have any questions for me?

Ruthie: Yes I do but, I'm not sure how to ask it. Is it okay to have sex? Because lately I have really wanted it a lot more.

Dr. Johnson: It is okay for now. And some women are like that when they are pregnant so don't think anything is wrong with you.

He printed some pictures for me. I made another appointment for next month and went to the car to try to call Martin again. I just kept getting his voice mail. I went back home where everybody but Martin was waiting for me to come back. When I got back everybody was in the living room.

Dad: Hi, honey where's Martin?

Ruthie: I don't know I can't get a hold of him. Have you guys seen him?

They all said no.

Mom: So how did it go? Is it a boy or girl?

Ruthie: Good. I will tell you guys at dinner after I talked to Martin.

I showed them the pictures. We talking when Martin walked in with Mac. I could tell there was something up. Everybody left us alone so we could talk. I could tell he had been drinking.

Ruthie: Where were you?

Martin: We won and there was a scout from the Rockies there and he wants me to play for them next season. So the guys took me out to celebrate.

Ruthie: I'm glad baseball is more important the me, and the baby.

Martin: Oh, shit. Baby, I'm sorry I forgot about the appointment, I will go to the next one.

Ruthie: It's wasn't just any appointment Martin.

He tried to hug me. I pushed him away. I was beyond mad at him at this point.

Ruthie: You promised to be there to find out what the baby is and you couldn't even do that. You blow me off to out drinking with them even though your under age. I'm sorry Martin but you need to leave.

Martin: Are you even going to tell me what we are having?

Ruthie: What we are having? You mean what I'm having. Since your planning on leaving. I can do this on my own. I have my family to help me.

Martin: You don't mean that Ru.

Ruthie: Don't call me that. Here is your ring back. I think you should move back into your dad's house.

I went up to my room. My mom came up not to long after.

Ruthie: Mom I really don't want to talk right now.

Mom: I know I just was going to check on you.

She hugged me. I just held her and a cried.

Ruthie: It wasn't supposed to be like this. He promised to here every step of the way.

Mom: I know he did. You know we will be there every step of the way.

We heard shouting coming from outside

Mom: Oh, no. Here we go again.

We went downstairs to see Matt and Kevin screaming at Martin and Mac. At least this time they weren't hitting each other.

Ruthie: Matt, Kevin leave him alone. I broke up with him.

Matt: We know we where yelling at them for drinking. When they are under age.

Ruthie: Oh, okay.

Martin: Please Ruthie lets talk about this. At least tell me what the baby is.

Ruthie: Why should I tell you. You didn't care enough to show up so why do you want to know now.

After I said that I could see the hurt in his eyes but I didn't care. He looked at me and walked off. Mac followed him. Sarah, Lucy and Ashley finished making dinner. So we all went in and ate.

Ashley: Okay so I can't take it any longer am I getting a new niece or nephew?

Ruthie: It's a boy.

Just as I said that and everybody was happy. The door bell rang. My dad went to the door.

Eric: It's for you Ruthie.

I walked in to see Martin with two dozen red roses.

Martin: Ruthie, please just talk to me.

Eric: I think you guys should talk.

Ruthie: Okay you have five minutes starting now.

We walked up to his room.

Martin: Ruthie, I messed up big time today. I'm sorry. I thought that playing professional baseball was my dream since I was little. But today when you told me you never wanted to see me again I realized that I had to make a choice between you, the baby and baseball.

Ruthie: So what did you pick?

Martin: I picked you and our baby.

Ruthie: What you did today really hurt. I don't know if I can forgive you right a way. But our son needs his daddy so I'm willing to give it a shot.

Martin: Thank you so much baby. I love you.

Ruthie: I love you too.

Martin kissed me. I guess he finally got what I said because he pulled a way from and looked at me with a funny look on his face.

Martin: Wait a minute did you say our son?

Ruthie: Yeah daddy I did.

He picked me up and kissed me. Then he sat me on the bed. And kissed me again.

Ruthie: Baby I really need you. But not here. Is your dad home?

Martin: No he went to New York to see Betsy. What will your parents say?

Ruthie: We will tell them that we are going to the dairy shack.

They went downstairs Eric and Annie where sitting at the table.

Dad: Hey you two we want to talk to you.

Ruthie: Can it wait? I really have a craving for a chocolate milk shake from the dairy shack.

Dad: I think you can wait a little while longer.

Martin and me sat down.

Mom: Your dad and I have decided that you and Martin should move into the apartment.

Ruthie: Are you sure?

Mom: Yes we are sure. I remember what is was like when I was pregnant. You guys need your own space.

Martin: Thank you guys. When the season is over in couple of days, I start working at sporting goods store. I can pay you rent.

Dad: Don't worry about it. You guys will need it for the baby.

We hugged them and walked out the door.

Martin: So do you want to go to OUR place?

Ruthie: I can't believe their letting us move in together.

I took Martins hand and led him up to the stairs to the bed. I kissed him and then pushed him back on the bed and crawled on top of him. He took off my shirt and looked at my stomach.

Martin: You are the most beautiful women in this world. I love you.

Ruthie: I love you too.

We made love. After we cuddled it was so nice that we didn't have to hurry.

Ruthie: So are you happy it's a boy?

Martin: Yes, but I would have been happy if it was a girl too.

We were just about to fall a sleep when my phone rang. I looked at the Id it was Ashley. _Someone better be dead or dieing._

Ruthie: Hi Ash.

Ashley: Hi, Ru where are you?

I could tell she was crying.

Ruthie: We are in our new room. Ash, what's wrong?

Ashley: I just really need to talk to you can I come up?

Ruthie: Yeah just give us a couple of minutes.

We finished getting dress as Ashley and Cody came up. Both looked like they had been crying.

Martin: What is wrong?

Ashley: Ahhh I'm late.

Martin: Late for what?

I hit Martin really hard. He just looked at me. When it finally hit him.

Martin: Oh, that kind of late.

Ruthie: Wait a minute you guys have only been going out for two months. How late are you?

Ashley was really quite. Just then it hit me and Martin at the same time.

Ashley: I'm almost three months late.

Ruthie: How could you have missed that for so long?

Ashley: You know my crazy periods.

I just nodded I knew what she meant.

Ruthie: I think you need to take a test. Do you have one?

Cody: I went and got her one.

Ruthie: Go take it.

Ashley went to the bathroom. I decided to talk to Cody.

Ruthie: Cody are you okay?

Cody: No, I think I love her and now she is going to have a baby with another guy. How could I be okay.

Cody left. Martin went after him. Five minutes later Ashley came out of the bathroom. I knew the look all to well. I just looked down at my stomach. I walked over and hugged my sister.

Ashley: So what do I now? I love Cody he is my Martin.

Ruthie: First off you need to tell Mac and go to the doctors.

**A/N: I hope I get some reviews. Even if you don't like it Please tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the Reviews. Please keep them coming.**

**Ashley's POV**

I still can't believe this. We where so careful. Now I have to tell Mac and I don't even want to be in the same room as him. Now we are going to be parents. And I am in love with someone else. Ruthie thought it would be best to give Cody sometime to think. I really don't want to lose him. So I went to find him. I knew where he would be. He took me to this place by the lake on his grandparents place. I walked over to him.

Ashley: Cody, I'm so sorry about all of this. I never meant to hurt you.

Cody: I know you didn't. I just wish it was mine. You need to be with Mac.

Ashley: I don't love him. I love you.

Cody: I'm going to my parents for Thanksgiving and I don't know if I will be coming back or not.

Ashley: Oh, when do you leave.

Cody: Saturday.

Ashley: So when where you going to tell me you are leaving?

Cody: Well before all this I was going to come back. Now I don't know if I want to come back.

Ashley: Well, I guess this is goodbye.

Cody: Bye.

I walked back to my car and just sat there and cried. _I can't believe I was so stupid. I lost the greatest thing that ever happened to me._ I headed back. I got home and headed up to bed. Mom came up to tell me goodnight and lost it. I told her everything. I knew I was in a lot of trouble.

Ashley: Mom, I'm sorry.

Mom: Shhh. Baby it's okay. Yes I'm mad, but I still love you. We need to get you a doctors appointment.

Ashley: Are you going to tell dad?

Mom: No, you are tomorrow. Have you talked to Mac?

Ashley: No, and I'm not sure I want to.

Mom: He needs to know. He should be a part of the baby's life.

As my mom said that I could hear my dad in the Hall. I walked over and opened the door. Dad came in started yelling at me.

Dad: How could you be so stupid? After what happened to your sister.

Mom: Clam down Eric.

Ashley: I'm sorry daddy.

Dad: So let me get this strait You slept with Mac, and now your in love with Cody?

Ashley: Yeah.

Dad: Call Mac now.

He handed me the house phone and dialed his number. He picked up thinking it was Martin.

Mac: Hey, buddy what's up.

I could hear his girl friend in back ground.

Ashley: It's not Martin, it's Ashley.

Mac: Oh, hey what's up.

Ashley: Can you come over we need to talk?

Mac: Right now?

Ashley: Yeah, it's important.

Mac: Is everything okay?

Ashley: Not really. I just need you.

I knew he would come when told him that.

Mac: Okay, I will be there in five minutes.

My mom and dad went to bed. I walked down to meet Mac. He walked in the back door. He hugged me.

Mac: Hey, what's wrong? Did that Cody guy break up with you?

Ashley: I think you should sit down.

He sat down and looked at me.

Ashley: Yes, Cody broke up with me because, I'm pregnant with your baby.

Mac: Okay, are you sure it's mine?

Ashley: How could you even ask me that.

Mac: You did have another boyfriend.

Ashley: You're the only boy I have ever slept with, unlike you.

Mac: Yeah I'm sure

Ashley: It is the truth. Anyway I have a doctors appointment tomorrow. If you care.

Mac: So what do we do now?

Ashley: All I know is that don't trust you anymore. I can do this on my own. But I do want you to be in it's life if you want to.

Mac: I will be apart of it's life.

Ashley: Thank you .

Mac: Just so you know I still love you. I know you can't trust me and that's my fault.

Ashley: I just wanted to you know. I will call you tomorrow when I know what time the appointment at.

He hugged me and left. I walked back up to my room, and tried to go to sleep. The next day at school wasn't fun I was sick most of the day and then I had to run into Cody. He just looked at me. Thank god the day was almost over. I just had to get through the last class of the day. The bad news is that I have to set right next to Cody.

Ashley: Hi.

Cody: Hi.

Ashley: So are you leaving for good?

Cody: Maybe. I will call you later.

Ashley: Okay, I have a doctors appointment at four.

Cody: I will call you after I get off of work.

The bell finally rang. Me and Ruthie headed for the car. We had to go get Sam and David.

Ruthie: So what happened with Cody last night?

Ashley: We broke up.

Ruthie: I'm sorry. Mac called Martin last night after he left.

Ashley: Oh, he is taking me to the doctors.

Ruthie: He told Martin he wants you back.

Ashley: That's not going to happen. At least you have Martin. The guy I love can't stand to even look at me.

Ruthie: Ash, it will be okay.

We got home and Mac was waiting there to go with me to the doctor's. We got there and I signed in. Mac's hands where shaking. They finally called me back. They asked me some questions and took some blood. The doctor came in.

Dr. Johnson: Hi Ms. Camden. Well You are pregnant.

Ashley: So when am I due?

Dr. Johnson: We need to do the ultra sound. Lay back and we will get started.

I laid back and lifted my shirt up. He put some really cold gel on my stomach. He moved it around and I could hear something going really fast.

Ashley: Is that the hear beat?

Dr. Johnson: Yes it sure is. It looks like your about eleven weeks a long

I couldn't help but cry. I looked over at Mac and he was as white as a ghost.

Dr. Johnson: Your due date would be around May 27th. You need to make another appointment for next month.

He gave us some pictures and stuff to read. We thanked the doctor and headed home.

Ashley: Thanks for taking me.

Mac: It's the least I can do. So do you know what you want to do?

Ashley: I don't know yet. I don't know if I could give my baby up for adoption.

We walked into the house. To my surprise Cody was there waiting for me. We told my family what the doctor said. Mac and Martin left to go to practice.

Cody: We need to talk.

Ashley: Okay.

We went out to the back yard.

Cody: Ashley, I love you. I know your going to have Mac's baby. I want to be a part of this if you still want me too.

Ashley: I love you too. Are you sure your okay with this?

Cody: I want to be there for you and the baby. I don't care what people are going to think.

Cody kissed me. The week went by to fast. Cody had to leave to go to his parents in Texas, but he is coming back in a week. Ruthie and Me went to watch Martin and Mac play in a city league baseball game. They played in to keep in shape for the college season. The team they playing are really good. Martin was on second and Mac hit the ball to the fence. Martin head for home and he slid into the catcher and didn't get up we could here him screaming and holding** his knee.**

**Ruthie's POV **

Me and Ashley ran down to the field. I could still hear Martin. I walked over to him the Coach is a Trainer for the college. He was looking at his knee. He looked up at the other coach and shook his head.

Martin: Is it bad? Can I still play?

Trainer: Martin from what I can tell you tore every thing in your knee. You will be lucky to walk with out a limp again. Let alone play ball again.

Martin just looked at me. My heart was breaking for him. They loaded him into ambulance, I road with him.

Ruthie: I love you.

Martin: I love you too. Did you call my dad?

Ruthie: No, Mac did. He is on his way.

We got to the hospital and the doctor came and did some test and took him for a MRI. They brought him back. The nurse warned me that he was pretty out of it from the drugs. The Doctor will be in a little bit to talk with you.

Dr. Brown: Mr. Brewer

Beau: Yes that's me. I'm his father.

Dr. Brown: Your son as tore most of the ligaments in his knee. I looks like it has been bad for a while know. Has he had knee problems before?

Beau: No. Not that I know of.

Dr. Brown: We will take him in for surgery in a little while.

Beau: Thank you doc.

Dr. Brown: Your welcome.

I walked over and healed his hand.

Martin: Are you happy now?

Ruthie: Why would I be happy that your hurt?

Martin: Because you didn't want to play anymore.

Ruthie: I never wanted you get hurt. I just didn't want to leave with out me.

Beau: Ruthie, It's just the meds talking.

Ruthie: I know. I'm going to go get something to eat.

I walked out Ashley, Mac and the rest of the team was there.

Mac: Any news?

Ruthie: He tore almost every ligament in his knee. They are taking him for surgery.

Mac: Can he play again?

Ruthie: They don't think so.

We walked down to the cafeteria. I got a sandwich and was eating when Sarah and Matt walked in.

Matt: What are you guys doing here?

Ashley: Martin hurt his knee and is in surgery.

Sarah: Is he okay?

Ruthie: Yeah he will be.

Matt: Ruthie, you don't look good.

Sarah: Your really pale.

Ruthie: I'm okay just tired it's been a stressful week. With Ashley and all.

Matt: I know. I'm going to take you home.

Ruthie: No I want to stay. He already thinks I'm happy about this. I have to be hear when he gets out.

Sarah: Okay I will have them put a bed in his room for you.

They took me back up stairs. I laid down. Beau was watching TV. Everybody else went home. I went sleep. Beau woke me up when the doctor came in.

Dr. Brown: It went really well. He should heel well if he does what we tell him.

Beau: Will he ever be able to play again?

Dr. Brown: Not pro.

Ruthie: Is he awake yet?

Dr. Brown: Yes he is. They will be bringing him back in here in a few minutes.

They brought him back in. He just looked at me. I walked over and kissed him but he didn't kiss me back.

Beau: I'm going to leave you two to talk.

Martin: There is nothing to talk about.

Ruthie: Martin, I love you and I didn't wan this to happen. I just didn't want you to leave.

Martin: You don't look good are you okay.

Ruthie: not really. I'm worried about you.

Martin: You need to go home.

Ruthie: I'm not leaving you.

**A/N: Please review. Tell me what you think. Even if you don't like it. Also if you have any ideas or would like to see something happen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. I don't own anything but the new people in the story. The song is Look at you girl by Chris Ledoux**

**Ruthie's POV**

I has been a week since Martin got hurt. He is finally getting to come home today. He was the lucky one getting out of Thanksgiving with whole family. Which to say the least was interesting. Everybody knew about me, but when they found out about Ashley everybody was shocked to say the least. The cornel and grandma Ruth where the maddest at us. Which really hurt. We where always there favorites. Matt and Sarah where mad but understanding. Mary and Carols where ok with it, after all she has made a lot of mistakes too. Lucy was really mad and still hasn't talked to Ashley. Kevin wanted to kill Mac. Simon hasn't said much. I know he is upset with us. Sam and David where sad.

Martin was still upset that he won't be playing pro ball anymore. But he is starting to come around. He decided to get his teaching degree so he can teach and coach. I walk into his room and see him smiling for the first time in a long time.

Martin: Hey, baby.

Ruthie: Hi, are you ready to get out of this place?

Martin: Yes I can't stand hospitals.

Ruthie: Mom is fixing you your favorite for lunch.

Martin: Cool. Is everybody gone yet?

Ruthie: Well I have some good news and some bad news.

Martin: What's the good news?

Ruthie: There all gone for now.

Martin: Okay. And the Bad news?

Ruthie: They are all moving back.

Martin: All of them?

Ruthie: Yep.

We get to the car. I kissed him. He depend the kiss. He pulled away.

Martin: So We have to move back into the house?

Ruthie: Yes until Mary and Carlos find a house.

Martin: I loved waking up to you every morning.

Ruthie: I know me too.

We got home. I helped Martin get settled on the couch since he couldn't go upstairs yet. We eat lunch. Ashley and Cody came in.

Ruthie: Hey Cody. How was your trip?

Cody: It was okay. I don't like the city much any more. How are you Martin?

Martin: I'm pretty good. It still hurts, but it's better then it was.

Ashley: So Martin are you happy it's a boy?

Martin: Yes. I can't wait until he gets here.

Ruthie: Yeah, your not the one that has to go through labor.

We all laughed, but honestly I'm scared to death about labor.

Martin: How are you feeling Ashley?

Ashley: Well I'm not as sick as Ruthie was thank god.

Ruthie: Yeah that's not fair.

Ashley: Have you thought of any names yet?

Ruthie: Yeah we picked one out the other night.

Cody: Well?

Martin: We decided to make you guys wait until he is here.

Ashley: That's not fair. What if I pick out the same name?

Ruthie: I highly doubt it.

Mom walked in.

Mom: What are you guys talking about?

Ashley: Names.

Mom: Do you have any picked out yet?

Ruthie: Yes but we aren't telling you guys yet.

Mom: You can't keep something like that a secret.

Ashley: Mom are you forgetting who your talking too.

I looked at Martin.

Martin: There not going to leave us a lone until we tell them.

Ruthie: I know. Okay will tell you guys.

Martin: Martin Andrew Brewer Junior

Ashley: hahaha. Very funny I know my sister wouldn't do that to a kid.

Martin: Hey that's not a bad name.

Ashley: No it's not, but one Martin Brewer in this world is enough.

Ruthie: Your right about that.

Mom: Come on just tell us what my grandson's name is.

Ruthie: It's Kyle Matthew Brewer.

Mom: That is so cute.

Ashley: That is very cute.

Cody: Good choice.

Martin: Are you guys going to find out the sex of the baby?

Ashley: Yeah we are going to at my next doctors appointment.

Martin: Have you told your parents yet Cody?

Cody: Yeah, I told them. There okay with it. I explained what happened. Their just glad that I found someone to love.

Mom: That's good. Your family is one of best families in this town.

Ashley: Now if I could get rid of Mac. I'm just kidding.

Martin: I don't think you will have to worry to much about him. He is moving to Colorado to play for the Rockies farm team.

Ashley: Oh. I'm glad he told me.

Martin: He just found out yesterday.

I could tell she was pretty hurt that he wasn't going to be around for her. But I know Cody will be.

Mom: I thought I would start working on the nursery soon. Do you guys have any ideas of what you want in there?

Ruthie: Where are you going to put it?

Mom: I figured that the boys could move into Martin's old room, You and Martin can move into Simon's old room.

Mom: Ashley will have your guys room and we will put a crib and stuff up there too.

Ruthie: Sounds good to me.

Martin: I will help you when I can with nursery.

Mom: I know you will.

Ruthie: I thought we would do a baseball room.

Mom: We will start looking for stuff. Tomorrow.

**Ashley's POV**

The next couple of months went by really fast. Me and Mac are going to have a little girl. He moved right after we found out. But he promised he would be back when I go into labor. School has been really heard on me and Ruthie. She is huge and is grumpy all the time. She still has two months to go. I feel big but everybody tells me I'm not. Mary, Lucy and Sarah though us a baby shower. It was a lot of fun. Today is Valentines day. The guys wouldn't tell us what we are doing tonight. The door bell rang. It was a delivery man with more roses then I have ever seen before. There was one dozen for Ruthie and two for me. I read the cards.

_Hey Baby,_

_I hope your ready for tonight. I can't wait to see the most beautiful girl in the world. I will pick you up at 7:00._

_Love,_

_Cody._

The other one was from Mac.

_Hi Ash,_

_I just wanted to do something nice for you. I hope My two favorite girls are having a good day. Tell her that her daddy loves her._

_Love._

_Mac._

The day went really slow. We finally got ready.

Ruthie: I'm glad that the guys have something planed for us but I'm not really in the mood to go out tonight.

Ashley: I know. Me either. But for some reason I don't think their taking us out any where.

The door bell rang. The two hottest guys in the world where.

Cody: Are you guys ready to go.

Ashley: Yeah lets go before Ruthie changes her mind.

We ended up going to the lake at Cody's house. Me and Ruthie couldn't believe they had it all set up for us. There where two candle let dinners set up and Christmas lights music playing in the back ground.

Cody: I love you baby.

Ashley: I love you too.

We ate and talked.

**Ruthie's POV**

_I can't believe they did all of this for us._

Ruthie: Thank you for doing this for us.

Martin: Your welcome. I knew you haven't been feeling to good lately. So we wanted to do something special for you guys.

Ruthie: I love you.

Martin: I love you too. May I have this dance?

Ruthie: Are you sure you can dance with your knee?

Martin: Yes. I picked this song out just for you. It's kind of old but it was on one of my mom and dad's favorites. I can remember them dancing to it all the time.

_Just look at you, girl  
Standin' here beside me  
Starlight on your hair  
Lookin' like a dream I dreamed somewhere  
And look at me, girl  
You got me actin' just like a lover  
In an old time picture show  
And how I got the part -- I just don't know  
But it's written all across your face  
Plain as it can be  
You're the one that I was lookin' for  
Now you're all that I can see_

You mean everything to me  
And I'd do anything to have you stay forever  
I'm an ordinary man  
But I feel like I could do anything in the world  
When I look at you, girl

_Just look at you, girl  
Walkin' here beside me  
Misty morning light  
I see my own reflection in your eyes  
And just smile at me, girl  
With eyes that tell a story  
That words can never say tellin' me your love is gonna stay  
And we're standin' right together now  
In everything we do  
And if my world should come apart  
I'll still be lovin' you  
_

_You mean everything to me  
And I'd do anything to have you stay forever  
I'm an ordinary man  
But I feel like I could do anything in the world  
When I look at you, girl  
_

We kissed. I licked his lip asking to deepen the kiss. I pulled a part when Kyle kicked me really heard.

Martin: Baby are you okay?

Ruthie: Yeah he is just kicking really heard.

Martin: Maybe we should go home.

Ruthie: No it's okay.

Martin: Are you sure.

Ruthie: Yes baby. I love you.

Martin: I love you too. I can't wait to marry you.

Ruthie: I can't wait either. Martin, can I have my ring back?

Martin: I thought you would never ask.

He slipped it back on my hand. Just then the pain shot through me again.

Ruthie: Martin I don't think he's kicking anymore. I think these are contractions.

Martin: Okay, baby lets get you to the hospital.

Martin told them what was going on. We all headed to the hospital. When we got there Matt was on call. So Ashley went and called everybody.

Ruthie: Martin, I'm scared it's to early.

Martin: It's going to be okay.

Matt walked into my room.

Matt: Well the good news is that there just Braxton hicks contractions. Which are basically fake one.

Ruthie: If those are fake what are the real ones like?

Matt: Their a lot worse. Your going to have take it easy the next couple of weeks.

Ruthie: What about school?

Matt: You will have to stay home.

Martin: Does she need to be on bed rest?

Matt: Not yet. She just needs to take it easy and not get to stressed out.

Ruthie: Thanks Matt.

We all head back home. Martin and I head up to bed. We change and go to bed. I start to cry.

Martin: Are you okay do we need to go back to the hospital?

Ruthie: No, I'm just really scared. I don't know if I'm strong enough to do this.

Martin: It's going to be okay. It's going to be really heard but just think we will have Kyle here with us after.

Ruthie: I know but those really hurt and if the real thing is worse I don't think I can do this.

Martin: I will be right there with you every step of the way. And there is always pain meds.

Ruthie: I love you. I'm sorry I messed your night up.

Martin: I love you too. You didn't mess anything up I'm glad you and Kyle are okay.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I still don't own 7th Heaven. I only own the new charters.**

**Annie's POV**

**Three Weeks Later**

_I can't believe I'm taking both of my teenage girls to Lamaze classes. _Ruthie is really scared about labor. I was hoping this would help her to see that it's a natural thing. But I think it's just made it worse. At least she has Martin to depend on and help her through this. Ashley on the other hand has decided that she wants Cody in there with her. I'm not okay with that.I would be if he was the father but he isn't. We got the nursery done today. This is going to be the hardest thing they have ever done. I'm still in shock.

Ruthie: Mom please tell me I don't have to do this.

Mom: I think it's a little bit late for that. You made the choice when you and Martin had sex.

Ruthie: Hine sight is 20/20.

Mom: Baby, why do you think your dad and me wanted you guys to wait until your married before you have sex.

Ruthie: I know that now.

Mom: Just trust me when you hold Kyle in your arms your going to forget all about the pain. And remember you can always ask for a epidural.

Mom: So Ashley, have you thought of any names for my granddaughter yet?

Ashley: Yeah I did. It's Payton Lynn Camden. ( I don't know Mac's last name. If you do let me know)

Ruthie: I really like that.

Mom: Me too. Have you talked to Mac in a while?

Ashley: Yeah he called the other night.

Mom: So have you told him about the last name thing?

Ashley: Nope, He's not really around so he doesn't have a say in that. I'm the one that has to raise her.

Mom: I'm sorry that I brought it up.

Ashley: It's okay.

**Ruthie's POV**

I'm so tired and crabby all the time. I can't wait for this to be over. Poor Martin I have been so mean to him and he has been so good to me. He has been waiting on me hand and foot since Matt told him I shouldn't be doing very much. My mom and him did a really a really nice job on the nursery. There is a lot of baseball stuff.

Martin: Hey baby. How are you feeling?

Ruthie: Pregnant and board. How was class?

Martin: It was okay. I missed you.

Ruthie: How could you miss me? I have been so mean to you lately.

Martin: I love you and it's my fault that your pregnant.

Ruthie: No it's not your fault. I was the one that wanted to sleep with you.

Martin: As far as board you better enjoy it while it lasts. Our lives are about to get a lot more interesting.

Ruthie: I know I can't wait to hold him.

Martin: Me either. But that's not what I meant. Guess who is moving back?

Ruthie: Please tell me it's not one of your ex's.

Martin: No it's Mac. He got traded to the team here.

Ruthie: Does Ashley know?

Martin: No but she will he should be here in a little bit he called me when his plane landed.

Ruthie: I'm not supposed to get stressed out remember.

Martin: Why would it stress you out?

Ruthie: Because I really like Cody. I know Mac is your best friend but he hasn't been the greatest lately.

Martin: I know. I also know he was the one that asked to be traded so he could be closer to Ashley and the baby.

The doorbell rang. Ashley happened to be coming down the stairs so she answered it before Martin could get there. The look on her face was priceless.

Mac: Hi Ash.

Ashley: Hi. What are you doing back?

Mac: I got traded so I could be closer to you and my little girl.

Martin: Hey body. I'm so glad your back.

Ashley: We need to talk Mac.

They walked into the living room.

Mac: Hey Ruthie. Wow your getting big.

Ruthie: Hi. Yeah I know.

_I can't believe he just said that._

Martin: Mac, you have a lot to learn when it comes to pregnant women.

Mac: Actually I have been doing a lot of reading lately.

Ashley: I hope you realize this doesn't mean we are getting back together.

Mac: I know. I just want to be there for my daughter and then maybe something more with you down the road when you trust me again.

Ashley: I love Cody. He has been there every step of the way. He's been going with me to the Lamaze classes so he will be in there with me.

Mac: But now I'm here and I will take you to the classes so I can help you when you go into labor.

Ashley: No Mac you don't get it. I don't want you I want Cody.

Mac: But she's my daughter not his.

Martin: He does have a point.

Ruthie/Ashley: Shut up Martin.

Mac: Okay it's scary how a like you guys are sometimes.

Ruthie: You lost that right when you cheated on my sister.

Mac: I know and I want to make it up to her. I love you Ashley.

Cody walked in and saw Ashley crying and Mac sitting there.

Cody: What did you do to her Mac?

Mac: I told her that I love her.

Martin got in between them before they could start anything. My dad came in too when he heard the yelling a long with my mom.

Dad: What's going on here?

Ashley: Mac was just leaving.

Mac: I'm not leaving until we can talk about this.

Ashley: There is nothing to talk about.

Mac: Oh yes there is.

Dad: Okay why don't we go into my office. Cody I think you better stay here.

**Ashley's POV**

We went in to my dad's office. Me and Mac sat as far away from each other as we could.

Dad: Mac I thought you where in Denver?

Mac: Well you see sir they where trading a couple of people to team here. I asked to be one of the guys. So I could be closer to Ashley and the baby.

Ashley: You didn't care when you left.

Mac: I knew I need to go to save money so I could take care you guys. I was trying to do what was right.

Dad: Mac you know she is with Cody right?

Mac: Yes I do. But that is my baby not his.

Dad: True. And you should have a right to be a part of her life.

Ashley: Do I get a say in this?

Mom: Honey, Me and your dad don't think it's a very good idea that Cody is room with you when you have Payton. I'm not sure I like the idea of Mac either but at least he is the father.

Ashley: Gee, I thought this was my choice. I guess not. Besides it's not like I have anything to hide.

_I really shouldn't have said that. Oh well._

Dad: So you and Cody have had sex?

Ashley: Come on dad you remember what is was like when mom was pregnant. She couldn't keep her hands off you.

Dad: True but we are married.

Ashley: So why is it okay for Ruthie and Martin to have sex and not me and Cody?

Mom: Ruthie and Martin are going to get married.

Ashley: Oh this is good. You know what how about you try this with out me.

I walked out and went to pack. My parents came up to try to stop me.

Mom: Ash, please just clam down and think about this.

Ashley: Why is your mind going to change?

Dad: I know your pregnant and moody but this is uncalled for.

Ashley: Don't worry I will get out of your hair.

Mom: Your only seventeen. You will do what your father and I say.

With that I just left with what I had packed. Cody followed me out the door.

Cody: Where do you want to go?

Ashley: Can I stay with you?

Cody: You know my grandparents aren't going to go for that.

Ashley: Take me to Mary's.

We didn't talk the whole way there. Charlie answered the door.

Charlie: Auntie Ashley.

Ashley: Where is your mommy?

Charlie: She's in the kitchen cooking dinner.

We walked in. Mary could tell I had been crying.

Mary: Ashley, are you okay?

Ashley: It's a really long story but can I move in with you until I turn 18 and can get my own place?

Mary: I love you Ashley, but I'm not going to let you do this. You need to back home.

Ashley: I thought you of all people would understand how they are.

Mary: I do but you are really going to need them. And you need to clam down it's bad for the baby.

Mary gave me a hug.

Ashley: Sorry it's just all of the hormones.

Mary: I know and Mom knows. Cody I will take her home after dinner. I think she could use some sister time.

Cody: Okay baby call me later.

Mary: Can I ask you something?

Ashley: Sure.

Mary: Why are you so against Mac being a part of the baby's life?

Ashley: I don't know. Part of me still loves him and scares me because I'm in love Cody. And he is the better guy.

Mary: So you're a afraid that you will fall for him again?

Ashley: Pretty much.

Mary: But, she needs to know her daddy.

Ashley: I know.

We ate dinner and Mary took me home. Thank god Mac had left before we got back. Me, dad and Mom had a long talk. We decided that Mary would be the one in the room with me when I have Payton. That way neither one of the guys could get mad.

**Three weeks later **

**Ruthie's POV **

It's Monday March 22nd only two more weeks of being pregnant think god. I have a doctors appointment every week now. Martin and I are waiting for Dr. Johnson. I don't know how is more nervous me or him. The doctor knocked and it made Martin jump.

Dr. Johnson: Hi Ruthie how are you today?

Ruthie: Really tired and sore. He has been moving and kicking a lot lately.

Dr. Johnson: Well lets get the fun part over with and then we will take a look at him.

_I hate this part. But as least she's a women. _Martin walked up and held my hand.

Dr. Johnson: Well it looks like you lost your plug and your about 3 centimeters dialed. You could go into labor any time now.

Ruthie: But I'm not due for another two weeks.

Dr. Johnson: Sometimes first babies come early and two weeks isn't every early.

She did a ultra sound.

Dr. Johnson: He has turned so he is headed in the right direction.

Martin: But he is doing good right?

Dr. Johnson: Yes he looks great. I predict that you will most likely go into labor in the next 48 to 72 hours.

Me and Martin just looked at each other. He kissed me.

Dr. Johnson: Here is the deal Ruthie. I'm going on vacation tomorrow, so your brother will be taking over for me.

Ruthie: Okay.

Dr. Johnson: Do you have any questions for me?

Ruthie: No I don't think so.

We made another appointment just in case. Martin and me headed home. We are both still in shock.

Martin: Are you okay with Matt being your doctor? Because if your not we could ask for someone else.

Ruthie: Well I would rather Dr. Johnson, but I trust Matt and he delivered Savannah.

Martin: As long as your okay with it. I can't believe we are going to be holding him in the next couple of days.

Ruthie: I know me either.

We got home just in time for dinner. It was Kevin's birthday so everybody was going to Lucy's for dinner. I actually felt pretty good for a change. So we headed over. Everybody asked me how the appointment went. After we told them every body was really excited. Me and Martin headed back to the house. I was pretty tired. When Matt stopped us in the back yard.

Matt: I wanted to talk to you guys in privet. Are you sure your going to be okay with me delivering Kyle?

Ruthie: To be honest, I feel kinda weird having you look at me down there.

Matt: I figured so I asked Hank to take care of you.

Ruthie: But he's my uncle.

Matt: It's him or me. Take your pick.

Ruthie: I will take him. Thank you Matt.

Matt hugged me and shook Martin's hand.

Matt: Wow Ruthie you have dropped it really isn't going to be very long.

Ruthie: Yeah that's what the doctor told me today.

Matt: I will let you guys go get some rest. Goodnight.

Ruthie/Martin: Goodnight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ruthie's POV**

The next couple of days every body watching me like I was a ticking time bomb or something. I needed to go for a walk. Me and Martin went for a walk. We walked to the park and back. We really didn't want to go back to the house so we went to Mr. Brewer's house. Beau was home it was his day off. Mac was staying there until he could find a place of his own. He had just got back from practice.

Beau: Hey guys. How are you feeling Ruthie.

Ruthie: Tired of being pregnant.

I had to pee so bad I practically ran to the bathroom. This is one thing I'm not going to miss. That and the back ache I have had all day. I got done and went to find Martin and his dad. I sat down on the couch and soon fell a sleep. The guys where watching a pre season baseball game. When I was woken up by this really wired feeling that I have never felt before. Then I felt like I peed my pants. The guys where really into the game they didn't even notice I woke up.

Ruthie: Ahh, guys I think my water just broke.

Martin: It's okay honey. I will get you another one.

That's when the first contraction hit. I grabbed Martin's arm, and that's when it finally dawned on him what was happing.

Martin: Oh my god your water just broke. That means your having the baby right?

Ruthie: Yes it does. I think we should get to the hospital.

Martin: Good thinking. Dad can you drive us? Mac will you call everybody and let them know we are headed to the hospital.

Beau: Let's go.

Martin and Mr. Brewer helped me out to the car. When we got in another one hit it was stronger then the last one.

Ruthie: Oww…. Oh my god this hurts…. Owww

Martin: Just breath baby like they showed you how.

Ruthie: Please hurry.

Beau: We are almost there.

We get to the hospital. They help me inside and Martin checks me in and does all the paper work when my whole family gets there. He comes back just as they get me hooked up to all the monitors.

Ruthie: Thank god your back.

Martin: Don't worry baby I'm not going any where.

He walks over and holds my hand.

Nurse: The doctor will be in here to check to see where you are.

**Martin's POV **

_Okay this is really happening. I'm going to be a dad today. _I was brought back to reality when another contraction hit and Ruthie about broke my hand.

Martin: Breath baby. Your doing so good.

Ruthie: Owww.

Hank came in just as the contraction was ending.

Hank: Hi Ruthie. I looks like your contractions are already pretty strong. So lets see how far along you are.

He checks her.

Hank: Well Ruthie your only five centimeters dialed. So do you want to have a epidural? Or Natural?

Ruthie: I want the drugs and I want them NOW.

Hank: Well you have to be at least six centimeters dialed before you can have one. But I will let the nurses know to order one.

Ruthie: Okay.

Hank: Your mom wants to know if she can come in?

Another contraction hit.

Ruthie: OWWW. God I hate you Martin.

Hank: Don't worry Martin they all say that. She doesn't mean it.

Ruthie: God I want My mom.

Martin: Okay I will go get her.

Ruthie: No baby don't leave me.

Hank went out and got Annie. About two hours later the nurse came in to check her again. She is six centimeters. So they gave her the epidural. Ruthie finally got some much need sleep she is really tired. Sarah brought us something to eat and check on Ruthie.

Martin: Thank you Sarah.

Sarah: Your welcome. How are you holding up?

Martin: I'm okay. I just feel bad for Ruthie. I mean I did this to her.

Sarah: She will be okay. She's in good hands.

Annie: Why don't you try to take a nap Martin. It's still going to be a while.

I tried to sleep in the chair but it wasn't working. Ruthie finally woke up.

Martin: Baby are you okay? Do you need something?

Ruthie: I think you better get a nurse.

**Ruthie's POV **

I so tired I don't know if I can do this. I have been in labor eight hours. Martin came back with a nurse. She checked me.

Nurse: Congratulations Ruthie your ten centimeters and ready to push. You should be holding your baby boy within the hour.

Hank came in and they got all the stuff ready.

Hank: Okay, Ruthie when you feel the next contraction I want you to put your chin on your chest and push as hard as you can. Annie I want you to count to ten when she pushes.

I pushed for what seemed like forever. I started to cry.

Ruthie: I can't do this anymore. Put him back in.

Martin: Your doing a great job. A couple more pushes and we will get to hold or son.

Ruthie: It hurts to bad and I'm so tired.

Annie: Ruth Ann Camden. Look at me. You are going to do to this for your son. I promise it will all be over in a little while.

Martin kissed my head. I felt another contraction coming. I pushed as hard as I could. I felt the worse pain I have ever felt before.

Hank: Okay Ruthie the head is out. One more big push and your son will be here.

Martin: He is so cute and has a some hair.

I pushed one more time and I heard the most beautiful sound in the whole world. Hank put him on my stomach. Martin kissed my head. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Except Hank.

Martin: I love you baby.

Ruthie: I love you too.

Hank: Dad do you want to cut the cord?

Martin: Sure as long as it isn't going to hurt him or Ruthie.

Hank: It won't.

Martin cut the cord and they took him to be weighted and cleaned up.

Ruthie: Go with him I don't want him to be a lone.

Nurse: Do you guys have a name for him yet?

Martin: Kyle Matthew Brewer.

The nurse weighted him and cleaned him up. He weighed 7 lbs 1 oz. and is 20 inches long. She brings him back to me. Mom kisses me and goes to tell the family.

Martin: You are the most amazing women. I love you.

Ruthie: I couldn't have done it with out you. I love you too.

Ruthie: Hi Kyle I'm your mommy and this is your daddy.

_I can't believe I can love someone so much that I just met. Oh my gosh I'm his mom. I'm a mom. _I could tell Martin really wanted to hold him.

Ruthie: Babe, do you want to hold your son?

**Martin's POV**

Martin: Yes, please.

I take him and sit in the chair next to the bed. I just stair at him. He is so little and perfect.

Martin: Hi little man. I'm Your daddy. I love you so much. You have the most amazing mom.

Ruthie looked over at me and smiled. I could tell she wanted him back. So I handed him back over.

Meanwhile Annie. Told everybody what happened and that Ruthie and Kyle were doing good. She was really trying to keep them out of the room for while so We had some bonding time with him. But it didn't last to long. There was a knock at the door.

Ruthie: Come in.

It was my dad, Eric and Annie. They walked over and kissed Ruthie and hugged me.

Ruthie: Mom, dad, and Mr. Brewer I would like you to meet your grandson Kyle Matthew.

Mom: Can I hold him?

Ruthie handed him over.

Dad: I'm so proud of you Ruthie. He looks just like you and Martin.

Beau: Ruthie you did a great job.

Ruthie: Thank you. I have no idea how you did that six times mom.

Mom: Trust me you will forget all about the pain.

They all took a turn holding him.

**Ruthie's POV**

Beau handed him back to me.

Ruthie: Dad will you go get everybody.

He went out and came back with Matt, Sarah, Mary, Carlos, Lucy, Kevin, Simon, Sandy Ashley, and Mac. The kids where were with Cody at the house. Simon brought a cupcake and a candle.

Simon: I think we have a tradition to up hold.

With that they all started singing the Mary Taylor More song.

Who can turn the world on with her smile? Who can take a nothing day, and suddenly make it all seem worthwhile? Well it's you girl, and you should know it With each glance and every little movement you show it Love is all around, no need to waste it You can have a town, why don't you take it You're gonna make it after all You're gonna make it after all

Ruthie: Thanks guys.

Martin: Everybody I would like you to Meet. Kyle Matthew Brewer.

Ashley: Can I hold my nephew?

I hand him over to her.

Ashley: Hi Kyle I'm your aunt Ashley. I'm the cool one. Welcome to this very big family. We may all seem pretty crazy sometimes but we love you.

He starts to get pretty fussy. She hands him back to me. My mom makes everybody leave and gets the nurse to show me how to breast feed. The family goes home so get some sleep. He gets done eating and the nurse takes him to the nursery.

Ruthie: You are going to stay with me tonight right?

Martin: Don't worry I'm not going anywhere.

I move over in the bed so he can get in.

Martin: Are you sure you want me in there with you. They brought me a roll a way bed.

Ruthie: Please come hold me.

He gets in and snuggles up to me.

Martin: I love you so much.

Ruthie: I love you too.

The next morning we where both woke up by a nurse holding a screaming Kyle in her arms.

Nurse: Somebody wants his mommy.

I take him from her. I start to feed him.

Martin: That was a very short night.

Ruthie: Boy are you hungry. Martin why don't you go home and take a shower.

Martin: I'm fine baby. I will go later.

He gets done eating and goes back to sleep. I hand him to Martin. I can't get over how much he looks like his dad.

Ruthie: He looks just like you.

Martin: I can see you in him too.

**Matt's POV **

I can't believe that little Ruthie is a mom. I know she's really young but she's going to be a great mom. I have been here all night. After Ruthie had Kyle they called me back to the hospital to deliver another lady. So I decide to check on Ruthie. I knocked on the door before I went in. I see Ruthie a sleep in the bed and Martin holding Kyle and there both a sleep in the chair. I walk over and take Kyle from him.

Matt: Hi Kyle I'm your uncle Matt. You are a very lucky little boy to have the parents you have. They love you very much. Your whole family loves you.

Sarah comes in not to long after Me.

Matt: Hey baby.

Sarah: Hi. I figured you would be in here. Can I hold him.

Sarah holds him for a little while before Ruthie wakes up.

Ruthie: Hey guys.

Sarah/Matt: Hi.

Sarah: He is so cute. He looks just like you too.

Matt: Should we tell her?

Sarah: We wanted you to be the first to know. I'm pregnant.

Ruthie: Oh my gosh. Congratulations. But are you sure you want to go through that again?

Sarah: Yeah Josh and James are almost three. I've missed have a baby around the house.

Ruthie: It's going to be a long time if I ever do that again.

Matt: Good you need to get through school first.

Hank came in to check on Ruthie and Kyle. Martin is starting to snore now.

Hank: How are you feeling?

Ruthie: Good just sore and tired. When can We go home?

Hank: Tomorrow morning. Why don't you get some rest. Your going to need it.

Sarah put Kyle in the bassinet. We both left so Ruthie could get some rest.

**Ruthie's POV **

I looked over at Martin and Kyle asleep and prayed. _God thank you for giving me the most beautiful gift of all. Please watch over him and keep him safe. Thank you for Martin I love him so much. I don't think I could do this on my own. Amen._

**Back at the Camden House**

**Ashley's POV**

I can't believe Ruthie is really a mom. I still can't believe I'm going to be one in two month. Mom and dad are on cloud nine. Mac came over to check on me, and to talk.

Mac: I know you and Cody are getting really serious. I just want you to know I'm going to back off.

Ashley: Thank you. Look Mac I'm really happy that you want to be in Payton's life.

Mac: I wouldn't miss it for the world. After last night I can't wait to see her and hold her.

Ashley: I know me either.

Mac: I was thinking and I want her to have my last name. I know you want Camden but she is mine.

Ashley: I know she is yours. So I guess it would only be right.

Mac: Payton Lynn Davis. It has a nice ring to it.

Ashley: Well I'm going to go to the hospital. So I will see you later.

Mac: I was going to head over there too. Would you like a ride?

Ashley: No thanks. Cody is coming to pick me up.

Mac: Oh ok. See you later.

Cody got there right as Mac was leaving.

Cody: Hey is everything okay?

Ashley: Actually we are getting along.

Cody: Good, since he's going to be around we should try to get a long.

Ashley: Are you okay with him being around?

Cody: She needs to know her real dad. I'm not crazy that he is going to be around you all the time. But I trust you.

Ashley: Good, because I love you.

Cody: I love you too.

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews. Please keep them coming. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ruthie's POV**

We are getting ready to go home for the first time. Martin came to get us. He is so cute with Kyle. We get packed up and head for Martin's truck. I can't believe we have so much stuff. Every brought flowers and a stuffed animal or balloons. We get to the house and The whole family was waiting for us. Including Colonel and grandma Ruth. When we walked in. Grandma Ruth took Kyle from me.

Ruthie: Wow I feel loved.

Martin: I love you babe.

Ruthie: I love you too.

Mom: Martin the guys are out in back yard if you would like to join them.

Martin: Okay thanks.

Martin went outside.

Lucy: How are you feeling Ruthie?

Ruthie: Sore.

Sarah: Just wait until you have twins.

Ruthie: I really don't think I'm ever going to have anymore.

Mom: I said that after Matt then I found out I was pregnant with Mary and so on.

Ashley: So was it really that bad?

Everybody: Yes.

Ruthie: If I can to it you can do it.

I know she is just as scared as I was. I hug her. Everybody was still passing Kyle around. When the kids came in running and screaming. Which woke Kyle up. They finally gave him back when he was crying. Martin came back in when he heard him crying to see what was wrong.

Mary: Clam down daddy he is okay the kids just woke him up.

Martin: Sorry I'm just a little bit paranoid. He's just so little. And remember I was the only child so I didn't grow up around babies. This is my first one.

We all laughed at him. I finally got him calmed back down. When Martin took him from me.

Martin: Come on buddy lets get you a way from all these girls.

Ruthie: Keep him on the porch out of the sun.

Martin: Yes mom.

We all talked for a long time. Martin brought me Kyle back when he was hungry. I headed up stairs to feed him.

**Ashley's POV **

I followed Ruthie up so we can talk by ourselves.

Ruthie: What's on your mind Ash.

Ashley: I'm just starting to get scared about everything.

Ruthie: I know you are. I really was. I still am.

Ashley: I don't know if I can do it by myself.

Ruthie: Mary will be there to help you. So will mom.

Ashley: I was thinking about that. I want you instead of Mary.

Ruthie: If you would like me too I will.

Ashley: Thank you.

Ruthie: Your welcome.

Ashley: So be honest with me. What does it feel like?

Ruthie: Well lets see. It was the worst pain I have ever felt before. But mom was right it is all worth it when you here your baby cry for the first time.

Ashley: Really?

Ruthie: Really. Even Martin was crying. You think you love Cody or mom and dad you have no idea what true love is until you hold your baby.

Ashley: I can't wait.

Ruthie: Don't worry Mac and Cody will be there to help you.

Ashley: I know.

We talked for a while when Ruthie fell a sleep. I took Kyle back downstairs with me. Everybody had gone home. Except Cody and Mac. They have been getting a long very well lately which kinda scared me.

Ashley: What are you guys watching?

Cody: Just sport center.

Ashley: Cool.

Kyle started to get fussy. We didn't know why. Ruthie feed him and changed him. We couldn't get him to calm down. Ruthie woke up when she heard him crying. Martin and us were trying to figure out what was wrong.

Ruthie: What's wrong with him?

Martin: I don't know. He just started being fussy and then started to cry.

Ruthie took him from Martin and tried to calm him down. It wasn't working.

Ruthie: Where is mom and dad?

Everyone: I don't know.

Ashley: I will go find them.

I go upstairs and go into their room.

Ashley: Mom, dad. Ruthie needs your help.

Realizing what they where doing I shut the door very quickly and headed back downstairs trying not think about what I saw.

Ruthie: Did you find them?

Ashley: Yeah, they where kinda busy.

Mac: You walked in on them having sex didn't you?

I just nodded. Everyone laughed.

Ashley: Nobody should have to see there parents doing that.

Mom came downstairs. Her hair was messed up and her shirt wasn't buttoned right.

Mom: Is everything okay.

Ruthie: No, I can't get him to quit crying. We feed him, changed him and tried is binky.

Mom takes him from her and he calms down.

Ruthie: How did you do that. We tried everything.

Mom: You just have to stay calm they can since how your feeling.

Martin: Thank you Annie.

Mom: Your welcome but please call me mom.

**A Week Later**

**Ruthie's POV**

I haven't slept more then four hours a night since we came home from the hospital. Come to think about it I don't think anyone else has either. I came down for breakfast.

Mom: Good morning honey.

Ruthie: Morning.

The boys came down with suitcases.

Mom: What are you guys doing?

Sam: We are moving to Lucy's.

David: Yeah where we can get some sleep.

Ruthie: Sorry guys. Maybe we should move to the garage apartment again now that it's empty again.

Mom: I will call ask Lucy and ask if you guys could stay a couple of nights with her.

Sam/ David: Thanks mom.

Ashley came down ready for school but she looked like she was sleep walking.

Mom: Are you okay honey?

Ashley: Between Kyle and being uncomfortable I haven't hardly slept in a week.

Ruthie: Sorry.

Ashley: It's okay. It's not all Kyle. See you guys later.

Ruthie: Hey will you pick up the rest of my home work for me. Please?

Ashley: Sure.

Ruthie: Thank you.

Dad came down the stairs with Kyle.

Ruthie: Where is Martin?

Dad: He's in shower.

Ruthie: Oh, okay.

Martin came down a little bit later. He has been really good about helping with Kyle except at night. He can sleep through anything.

Martin: Hey baby. You don't look so good.

Ruthie: Gee you think.

We haven't been getting a long that great lately. I know it's just lack of sleep on my part. But he could help once in a while.

Martin: What's wrong with you?

I just looked at him. With you didn't just say that look. Mom and dad left but I'm sure there leasing on the top of the stairs.

Ruthie: What's wrong with me?

Martin: Yeah.

Ruthie: Let me see. I have a week old baby that seems to have his days and nights mixed up. His dad hasn't helped at all at night.

Martin: It's not like I can feed him.

I couldn't take it anymore. I walked upstairs.

Mom: Are you okay?

Ruthie: No.

Mom: I'm going to go to the store and I will take Kyle with me so you can get some sleep.

Ruthie: Thank you.

**Martin's POV**

Nothing I do is right anymore. I need some guy time. I call Mac.

Mac: Hey, buddy what's up?

Martin: Nothing. Ruthie is mad at me again.

Mac: Ahh, trouble in paradise.

Martin: You could say that. I need to get out for a while.

Mac: Want to go to the batting cages?

Martin: Sure.

I head over to my dad's house to pick him up. We went for a while when some of our old team mates show up. We all decide to go for a pizza. I had to leave early since I had class. I went to class and came home. I knew she would be upset with me about being gone all day but to tell you the truth I didn't really care. I walked in. Cody and Ashley where watching TV.

Ashley: Just so you know Ruthie is really mad at you.

Martin: Thanks.

I walked up to our room. Ruthie was doing her home work. She didn't even talk to me. I walked over and kissed her on her head. I went to check on Kyle. He was a sleep.

Martin: Look Ruthie I'm sorry.

Ruthie: Where were you?

Martin: With Mac and at class.

Ruthie: Oh okay.

Martin: Your not mad at me?

Ruthie: Nope. You are going to take Kyle for the night and stay in the garage apartment.

Martin: How can I?

Ruthie: Mom bought me a breast pump. Since I'm going back to school next week. He wont have to have formula.

Martin: Who is going to take care of him while your at school?

Ruthie: You are. And when your in class or mom will watch him.

Martin: What about my knee rehab?

Ruthie: Your just going to have to take him with you.

Martin: Ruthie you know I can't watch him and work out with the trainer too.

Ruthie: You like doing the fun stuff with him but god for bid he messes up your plans. What about my plans Martin?

Martin: But you're his mother.

Ruthie: Not by choice.

Martin: You don't mean that do you?

Ruthie: You think I wanted to have a baby at 17?

Martin: No, but it happened.

Ruthie: Yeah it did. I love him with all my heart I just wish it didn't happen until we are older.

Martin: I love him too. But I'm not ready for all of this.

Ruthie: Well there's the door Martin you have two choices. 1). Stay and help me do this. 2). Leave and forget that you have a son. The choice is up to you.

Martin: What do you want?

Ruthie: I want you to stay, but only if you want too.

**A/N: So will Martin stay or will he leave? Review and find out. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter.**

**Ruthie's POV**

Now it's up to him. I can't do this all on my own. I thought I could but I can't.

Martin: Ruthie, I love you and him. I don't want to leave. I promise I will do more. I'm sorry.

He walked over and kissed me. We were pulled back into reality when Kyle started to cry.

Martin: I will get him.

Martin goes into the nursery. It had been a little while, so I went to check on him. And I couldn't help but laugh. Martin was trying to change his diaper when Kyle peed on him.

Martin: It's not that funny.

Ruthie: Yes it is. Go get cleaned up I will finish.

I finish changing his diaper and Martin comes back in. He cuddles with Kyle while I finish my home work we all fall a sleep together.

**Ashley's POV**

I was helping mom with dinner. I felt this weird pain it wasn't to painful. I have been reading What to Expect When Your Expecting. So figured it was just Braxton Hicks contractions. I also have been having a lot of weird cravings. My favorite right now is pickles. Which is really funny because I don't even like them. But I have been eating them all the time. I also been eating a lot of ice cream. Ruthie liked spicy stuff.

Mom: Are you okay?

Ashley: Yeah, I'm okay. I think it's the Braxton Hick contractions

Mom: Let me know if they get worse or get really regular.

Ashley: I will.

Mom: Will you go get Ruthie and Martin for dinner.

I walked upstairs and went in there room. They where so cute I didn't want to wake them up. I went up and got my camera and took a picture of them. Then I told Sam and David dinner was ready and to be quite so they wake them up.

Dad: Where is Martin and Ruthie?

Ashley: There a sleep with Kyle. I didn't want to wake them.

I showed them the picture.

David: So when are they moving?

Mom: What makes you think their going to move out?

David: We want them to go.

Dad: Why?

Sam: We don't like Kyle all he does is cry and wake us up, and Ruthie and Martin always fight.

Dad: He is just a week old. You guys kept everybody a wake when you where a week old too. In fact it was worse since their was two of you.

David: What's going to happen when Ashley has her baby?

Dad: I will probably be the same way but Kyle will be older and wont cry so much.

David: I still don't see why we have to pay for their mistakes.

Ashley: You know what David. We didn't want you guys around either.

With that I got up and went to my room.

Dad: Boys that was completely uncalled for. You guys are restriction for a month.

They went up to their room and slammed the door waking up Ruthie, Martin and Kyle.

Martin: Oh, I'm going to kill those two.

Ruthie: I will help.

**Ruthie's POV **

I can't believe they are acting like that. They where way worse when they were babies.

Ruthie: It's okay buddy uncle Sam and uncle David didn't mean to scare you.

Martin went to talk to them.

Martin: Look you two. I know you tired of having us around. Please try to keep quite when Kyle is sleeping.

David: We don't have to do what you say your not our father.

Sam: Yeah so get out.

Martin was getting really mad. So he just left before he said something he would regret later.

Martin: Your brothers must have a death wish.

Ruthie: I know, I can't believe how bad they have been getting lately. Babe can you make me something to eat while I feed him?

Martin: Sure, what would you like?

Ruthie: See what mom made for dinner.

He came back with a plate for me and him. We ate and then he got his stuff together for his night with Kyle. I'm really going to miss them but I really need some rest too. Before I drive Martin a way for good.

Martin: You should go take a nice long bath and get ready for bed.

Ruthie: That sounds really good to me.

I kissed them goodbye and got ready for my bath. I went down and got some ice cream, Mom was teaching Martin how to heat up bottles. I went back up and turned on the radio to the country station I like and got in. I was enjoying every minute of it. I got out and went to bed.

**Martin's POV **

Well this isn't so bad. I just feed him and changed him with out getting peed on. I put the baby bed right next to me so I would wake up when he would. I went to bed and what seemed like ten minutes later he woke up. He did this all night long._ Now I know how she feels. No wonder she was so mad at me. _It was 6:30 so I decided to get up and take a shower before he woke up again. I got out and got dressed right before he woke up again.

Martin: Hey, little man why don't we go make mommy breakfast and take it to her in bed.

We headed back to the main house. I made breakfast and we took it up to Ruthie. I woke her up by kissing her.

Martin: Good morning how was your night?

Ruthie: Good morning baby. My night was wonderful. Thank you so much for taking him.

Martin: Your welcome. I love you and I'm going to help you out a lot more.

Ruthie: I love you too. I'm sorry I have been so moody lately.

Martin: It's okay babe.

Ruthie: How was he last night? Did he take the bottle?

Martin: He woke up every couple of hours. It didn't seem to bother him.

**Next Monday**

**Ruthie's POV**

I can't believe I have to leave him all day. _It's going to be okay he is going to be with Martin and my mom. _But seven hours is so long.

Ashley: Come on Ruthie we are going to be late.

Mom: Don't worry he is in good hands.

Ruthie: I know it's just the first time I have left him.

Martin: He will be fine, baby don't worry. You can always call and check on us.

Ashley: Okay, Ruthie we are leaving.

I kiss him and Martin bye, and head out to the car. We get to school and everybody asked me about him and then I saw someone I never thought I would see again. He came up hugged me.

Ruthie: Hi Peter.

Peter: Hi Ruthie.

Ruthie: What are you doing here?

Peter: My mom got transferred back to Glenoak. How have you been?

Ruthie: You haven't heard?

Peter: Heard what? This is my first day back.

Ruthie: Well, I just had a baby two weeks ago.

Peter: Your joking right? Ruthie Camden the PK has a baby?

Ruthie: Nope his name is Kyle.

I showed him a picture of him on my phone.

Peter: So whose the lucky guy?

Ruthie: My Fiancé you remember Martin don't you.

Peter: Oh well that answers my next question.

Ruthie: What were you going to ask me?

Peter: I was going to ask you to prom.

Ruthie: Oh, I'm sorry.

Peter: Where is Ashley?

Ruthie: She's right behind you.

He turned around and just looked at her and then back to me.

Ashley: Hi Peter how have you been?

Peter: Pretty good. I can't believe you two.

He just walks off.

Ashley: What was that all about?

Ruthie: He moved back and wanted to ask me to prom then when he found out about Martin and Kyle he asked about you.

Ashley: I think somebody was still in love you.

Ruthie: Probably.

This was one of the longest days of my life. I finally got home.

Mom: Hi honey how was your first day back?

Ruthie: Fine. Where is Kyle?

Mom: He's with Martin. I think they went to Wal-Mart for more diapers.

Ruthie: Oh, okay.

Mom: Did you see Peter today?

Ruthie: Yeah how did you know?

Mom: Paris came by. They bought the house down on the other side of Lucy's.

Ruthie: Yeah I think. I broke his heart again today.

Mom: Yeah Paris said he really missed you. And was going to ask you to prom.

Martin and Kyle came in the back door. I ran over to him and took him from Martin.

Martin: Hi babe, how was your day?

Ruthie: It was okay.

Martin: So prom is coming up. I was wondering if you would like to go?

Ruthie: It would be nice. But what about Kyle?

Martin: Well I know your parents are going to be out of town that weekend so I asked my dad to watch him for a couple of hours.

Ruthie: Are you sure you want to go?

Martin: Yes I want to take you if you want to go.

Ruthie: Well then you better got get a tux. And I better go dress shopping.

Mom: Where is Ashley?

Ruthie: She is with Cody.

Mom: Oh

Ruthie: Can We go to prom?

Mom: Sure but you will have to find someone to baby sit that's the weekend We are going to be gone.

Martin: My dad is going to watch him.

Ruthie: Where are you guys going again?

Mom: Your dad and Lucy have a church seminar. In San Diego so we are going to take the boys and go for a vacation.

**A Month Later**

**Ashley's POV**

The month had gone by so fast. We all went to prom and had a good time. Tomorrow is mothers day. We are all having a cook out at Matt's and Sarah's house. The guys are all going to cook for us after church. Cody went to see his parents for the weekend. Kyle has been a lot better lately. He is letting us get some sleep. He learned how to smile and hold his head up the last couple of weeks. We all head to the church. For some reason I had a really hard time staying a wake.

Ruthie: I know dad is boring but you need wake up.

Ashley: I'm trying. She kept me up all night moving and kicking me.

Thank god it was over. We all head over to Matt's. Everybody was having a good time. I had to use the bathroom. I was headed back outside when my first contraction hit. I text Ruthie to come into the house.

Ruthie: What's up Ash?

Ashley: I think I'm in labor.

Ruthie: Are you sure?

Ashley: I just had a contraction. It didn't feel like those fake ones.

It started to rain so everybody came in. Mac was the first one over to me.

Mac: Are you okay you don't look so good.

Ashley: You wouldn't look so good either if you where labor.

Everybody just looked at me.

Mac: We got to get you to the hospital.

Ashley: It just started I haven't even had my second contraction yet.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I know it was kind of a filler chapter. The next one will be better I promise. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I don't own 7th heaven, I do own all the new charters. I don't on the song either. George Strait does.**

**Ashley's POV**

I have been in labor for four hours now. I can't believe I'm only three centimeters dialed. Matt finally decided it was time for me to go to the hospital. He thinks since he's the doctor he knows what's best for me. I like to see him in labor. There is only one other person I hate more right now and that is Mac for getting me in to this.

Ashley: Has anyone talked to Cody?

Ruthie: We called him. He is trying to get on the next flight back. He said to tell you he loves you and he will be here as soon as he can.

Ashley: OWWWW… God this hurts.

Ruthie: Just breath.

Ashley: I can't believe he is going to miss this. I'm going to kill him.

**Mac's POV**

The contraction was finally over. I knocked on the door. Needed to do something besides just sit and wait.

Mac: Can I get you anything?

Ashley: Yeah you can do this for me.

Mac: I would if I could.

Another contraction hit and She grabbed my hand. I sat in the chair next to her.

Mac: Ruthie maybe you should take over for me.

Ashley: No don't go I need you.

I looked up to see Ruthie and Mrs. Camden glairing at me.

Mac: Ash, honey I don't think I should be in here.

Ashley: I thought I could do this without you but I can't. You should be here when our daughter is born.

Ruthie: I will go then. I need to check on Kyle anyway.

**Ashley's POV**

I have been in labor for 12 hours now. I trying to do this naturally but I finally had to ask for epidural. I hate needles so I never thought I would be begging for one. Mac has been really good to me. My mom has been good to but she's starting to get on my nerves.

Ashley: Mom, I love you but I really want Ruthie.

Mom: I will go see if she's awake.

Ashley: Thanks.

A few minutes later a very tired Ruthie came back in.

Ruthie: Hey. How far a long are you?

Ashley: I'm at seven centimeters.

Mac: I have been trying to get her to sleep while she can. But every time she finally goes to sleep someone comes to check her or another contraction hits.

Ashley: Have you talked to Cody?

Ruthie: Yeah he got on the first flight out at eight in the morning.

**Ruthie's POV **

I could she how hurt Ashley was that Cody wasn't there. I felt bad but at least Mac was there. She finally fell asleep. Me and Mac talked a lot about everything. I know what Mac did to her was wrong and so does he. He wants me to help him get her back. He even should me the ring he bought her. The nurse came back in to check her.

Nurse: Well Ashley you are ready to push. Let me go get Dr. Johnson and we will get you ready.

Mac: I knew you could do it.

Ruthie: Good job the hard part is almost over with.

Ashley: You mean it gets worse?

Ruthie: Yes it does but trust me it's all worth it.

The nurse and the Doctor comes in and sets everything up.

Dr. Johnson: Okay Ashley when you feel the next contraction I want you to push just they the showed you in class.

She pushed for twenty minutes.

Ashley: Oh my god it burns.

Ruthie: Your doing really good just breath.

Dr. Johnson: One more good push and the head will be out.

Mac: Come on Ash you can do this.

Ashley: Oh shut up I hate you right now.

Ruthie: Don't worry Mac I told Martin the same thing.

She pushed and the her head was out. Mac fainted. The nurse put a blanket on Ashley stomach.

Dr. Johnson: Okay, Ashley one last push and you will be holding your daughter.

She pushed and they laid Payton on her stomach.

**Ashley's POV**

_Oh my gosh I can't believe I'm a mommy. _She is so beautiful. They wake Mac up and he walks over to us. All of us are crying.

Mac: You did it Ashley. I'm so proud of you. I love you.

Ruthie: Me too. I going to go and leave you guys alone.

Ashley: Thank you Roo.

Ruthie: Your Welcome.

They take her to weight and clean her up. She weights 6lbs. 8oz. And is 20 inches long. They hand her to Mac and he brings her back over to me.

Nurse: Do you have a name picked out?

Ashley: Yes it's Payton Lynn Davis.

Nurse: That's really pretty.

Mac: A pretty name for a pretty little girl.

Ashley: Happy Birthday Payton. I'm Your Mommy.

Mac: And I'm your Daddy.

She is so pretty. She has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She has my nose and mouth.

Mac: Can I hold her before everybody comes in?

Ashley: Sure.

I hand her to Mac.

Mac: Hi princess. I'm your daddy. You have a great mommy and family. Their a little bit crazy sometimes and there's a lot of them, but they love you. I love you.

He kisses her and hands her back to me. Ruthie knocks on the door.

Ruthie: Is it okay to come in?

Ashley: Yeah.

Everybody came in.

Ashley: Everybody I would like you to meet. Payton Lynn Davis.

Mom: What happened to Camden?

Ashley: Well she is Mac's.

Sarah: Well I really like that name.

Mary: Me too.

They sing the song and when they where done. She started to cry. Everybody went to leave. When Cody came running in.

Cody: I'm so sorry baby.

Ashley: Not right now. I'm not sure I want to talk to you.

Dad: Come on Cody you guys can visit in a little while.

Cody: Okay. I love you.

They show me how to nurse her after she is done they take her back to the nursery. I finally get some much needed sleep.

**Ruthie's POV**

Martin comes to the hospital to see Payton. We walk down to the nursery. Mac is already there.

Martin: Hey man. Congrats.

Mac: Thanks.

Ruthie: Looks just like Ashley with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Mac: How can you love someone so much that you just met?

Martin: I don't know but you do.

Mac: I don't know if I can do this or not. How am I suppose to just see her once in a while. While he gets to see her all the time?

Ruthie: I don't know.

Martin: I'm sorry man.

I hugged Mac. I got a really good idea for him. I asked Martin to go to the store and buy a pack of onesies and pink maker.

Ruthie: Don't say anything but if I know my sister she's really hurt and will probably break up with Cody.

Mac: Are you sure?

Ruthie: I'm pretty sure. I also know that she still has feelings for her. But it's not going to be easy.

Mac: I will do whatever it takes.

Martin finally got back. I took the onesie out and had Mac write _Will you Marry My Daddy?._ On it. I asked Sarah to ask one of the nurses to put it on Payton before they take her back to Ashley.

Mac: Thank you, Ruthie. How did you come up with that so fast?

Ruthie: I don't know. It just kinda came to me.

The nurse agrees and puts the onesie on and takes her back in.

**Mac's POV**

_Okay here goes nothing. God, I know I'm not the best christen, but please help me here I love her and Payton so much. Please let her say yes, Amen._ I walk in after the nurse. The nurse opens the blanket a little bit So you can kind of see the writing. And hands her to Ashley. Ashley get's curious and opens it more and reads it. I get down one knee and opens the little black box before she got done reading it.

Mac: I Love you with all my heart. I know I hurt you and I would give anything to take it back. Please forgive me and let me make it up to you. Ashley Ryan Camden will you Marry Me?

Ashley: How do I know you wont cheat on me again?

Mac: I swear on my and Payton's life I will never cheat on you again.

She starts to cry. And nods her head.

Ashley: Yes, I will marry you.

I put the ring on her finger and kiss her. I didn't know at the time Cody was at the door. Watching us.

Cody: Well I guess I will be going now.

Ashley: I'm sorry Cody but I still love him.

Cody: Yeah, I got that. Don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart again.

He left. We cuddled. I sang to her and Payton to get her to go back to sleep.

Just walked down the street to the coffee shop  
Had to take a break  
I'd been by her side for 18 hours straight  
Saw a flower growin' in the middle of the sidewalk  
Pushin' up through the concrete  
Like it was planted right there for me to see  
The flashin' lights  
The honkin' horns  
All seemed to fade away  
In the shadow of that hospital at 5:08  
I saw God today

I've been to church  
I've read the book  
I know he's here  
But I don't look  
Near as often as I should  
Yeah, I know I should  
His fingerprints are everywhere  
I just slowed down to stop and stare  
Opened my eyes and man I swear  
I saw God today

Saw a couple walkin' by they were holdin' hands  
Man she had that glow  
Yeah I couldn't help but notice she was startin' to show it  
Stood there for a minute takin' the sky  
Lost in that sunset  
Splash of amber melted in the shades of red

I've been to church  
I've read the book  
I know he's here  
But I don't look  
Near as often as I should  
Yeah, I know I should  
His fingerprints are everywhere  
I just slowed down to stop and stare  
Opened my eyes and man I swear  
I saw God today

Got my face pressed up against the nursery glass  
She's sleepin' like a rock  
My name on her wrist  
Wearin' tiny pink socks  
She's got my nose, she's got her mama's eyes  
My brand new baby girl  
She's a miracle  
I saw God today

**A/N: Thanks guys for reading. I had to bring Mac back, he is just so cute. Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews. I still don't own anything but the new charters.**

**Ashley's POV**

I can't believe me and Mac are engaged. Payton is a week old and is a great baby, she only cries when she needs changed or is hungry. And sometimes I have to wake her up to feed her. I am really nervous today Mac's parents are coming over for the first time to meet my family and Payton. His parents just got back together and want to be a family again.

Mac: Are you ready baby they should be here any minute?

Ashley: Yeah I'm just finishing my hair.

He walks over to me and wraps his arms around me kisses my neck.

Ashley: Thanks babe. I needed that. I'm so nervous. What if they don't like me or Payton.

Mac: You have nothing to be nervous about. They are going to love you guys. And besides it's not up to them who I love.

Ashley: I know but, I want Payton to know both sets of her grandparents.

Mac walked over to her basinet and picked her up.

Mac: They weren't very good parents so I don't know how good of grandparents they are going to be.

We headed downstairs and the door bell ring. Mac answered it. **( I don't know his parents names so I made them up)**

Mac: Hi mom, where is dad?

Joann: He had some business meeting in L.A, but he sends his love.

Mac: Mom I would like you to meet your granddaughter Payton and my fiancé Ashley.

Ashley: It's nice to meet you Mrs. Davis please come in.

We walked in to the living room.

Joann: Mac she's beautiful.

Mac: How could she not be with a mom as pretty as Ashley.

I blushed when he said that.

Joann: She has your eyes.

My parents walked in.

Ashley: Mrs. Davis, This is my mom Annie and my dad Eric.

Joann: It's nice to meet you both. I wanted to thank you for putting up with Mac all these years when he lived with his dad.

Annie: Your welcome. He's a good kid most of the time.

Mrs. Davis hands Payton back to me.

Joann: Well I better get going.

Mac: I thought you were going to stay for dinner?

Joann: I have to go meet your father for dinner in L.A.

We all said goodbye and Mac walked her out to her car. He came back in and went up to our room. Martin and Ruthie came in right after him.

Martin: So I guess you met his parents?

Ashley: Just his mom and she didn't stay very long.

Martin: I'm surprised she even came at all. She gave him up when he was little. That's why he lived with his dad.

Ashley: I know, he was hoping to have a new start with them. I'm going to go check on him.

I went up to our room and put Payton back in her basinet. And walked over and hugged him.

Mac: I'm sorry I put you guys through that.

Ashley: It was my fault I wanted Payton to know them. I should have stayed out of it.

Mac: I promise I will be a better parent to Payton then they were to me. And if I turn in to them you have my permission to shot me.

Ashley: You're a great dad. I love you.

Mac: I love you too.

We cuddled for a while before we both feel a sleep.

**Ruthie's POV **

I can't believe how fast Kyle is growing. He is really starting to coo now and make some funny noises. He is sleeping better he only wakes up three times a night is almost over for this year. Between Kyle and studying for finials Martin and me haven't really seen each other very much. Simon wants us to come up and spend sometime with him and Sandy. They are getting married in a couple of weeks. I'm really looking for to getting away but Martin really doesn't want to go. I get out of shower and put my pajamas on and go back to our room. Martin just stairs at me.

Ruthie: I look that bad with out makeup on?

Martin: Actually was just thinking how sexy you look.

I blush. He walks over closes the door behind me and kisses me. I surprise him and deepen the kiss. He picks me up and carries me over to the bed. We are really getting into it when Kyle starts to cry.

Martin: Hold that thought I will be right back.

Ruthie: Hurry, please.

He changed him and got him back to sleep.

Ruthie: I love you.

Martin: I love you too. Where were we?

Ruthie: Right here.

I pulled him on top of me and this time we didn't get interrupted. After we where cuddling.

Ruthie: I've missed that.

Martin: Me too.

Ruthie: I can't wait to get married and have our place.

Martin: Maybe we could look this summer for apartment.

Ruthie: I love you but there is no way my parents would go for that.

Martin: Why not. They let us stay together here.

Ruthie: Yeah, because they think they can keep an eye on us and they probably think we wouldn't do anything when there so many people that could walk in on us.

Martin: I think we just proved them wrong in that department.

Ruthie: Well yeah but are you going to tell them that?

Martin: Okay I see your point.

**Two weeks later**

**Martin's POV**

We where spending the week with Simon and Sandy. I really didn't want to go but Ruthie wanted to spend sometime with them. I haven't told Ruthie about the last time I came up here. And I really don't want to tell her it's just going to be a big fight. It was before we got together anyway.

Martin: Hey babe are you ready to go?

Ruthie: Yeah.

Ruthie puts Kyle in the car seat and buckles him in. I take him and the bags out to the car. We head up to Simon's.

Ruthie: Thank you for going. I just needed to get out of the house for while.

Martin: I know baby. I just wish we could have gone somewhere else.

Ruthie: You know Simon has forgiven us for everything right.

Martin: I know. But he still doesn't like me.

We finally get there Ruthie feel asleep about a hour ago. _Here goes nothing. God please don't let Simon or Sandy say anything._ Simon and Sandy come out. Simon took the bags, I got Kyle. Sandy and Ruthie are getting to be good friends.

Simon: Hi guys, How was the drive?

Martin: It was pretty boring when both of your passengers fall a sleep.

Ruthie: I'm sorry baby.

She kisses me.

Martin: It's okay.

Simon: Okay you two. I don't need to see that all week. That reminds me Martin is sleeping on the couch.

Ruthie: Simon, mom and dad let us stay in the same room.

Simon: I'm not mom and dad. I know what you two are doing. And I don't want to hear it all night.

Ruthie: All night come on Simon. We aren't that bad. We do like to get some sleep while Kyle is sleeping.

By now I'm about ten shades of red. I can't believe Ruthie is really talking about our sex life with her brother and Sandy of all people.

Martin: It's okay Ruthie I will sleep on the couch.

Ruthie: No you shouldn't have to if he sleeps with his girl friend I can sleep with my boyfriend.

Sandy: Simon, You know she does have a point.

Ruthie: Thank you Sandy.

Sandy: Your welcome.

Kyle starts to cry. Ruthie gets up to get him and Sandy stops her.

Sandy: Let me I need the practice.

Ruthie: Are you pregnant?

Sandy: No, but I can't wait. And besides this is your guys vacation.

Ruthie: Thank you.

Sandy: Your welcome.

Simon: How is Ashley and Mac doing?

Ruthie: Well Payton is a good baby, a lot better then Kyle was when we first brought him home.

Simon: That's funny because if I remember right you where the one that kept everybody up at night too.

Martin: She still does.

Simon: Does she still snore?

Martin: All the time. It's worse if she's really tired.

Ruthie: I do not snore.

Martin: I love you baby, but you do snore.

Ruthie: At least I don't talk in my sleep.

Martin: I don't talk in my sleep.

Ruthie: Yeah you do it's really funny sometimes.

We cooked out on the grill and stayed up pretty late visiting. Ruthie fell a sleep on my shoulder and was snoring. So I have witnesses now.

**A/N: Sorry guys for the long wait. I had writers block. So if you have any ideas please let me know. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own anything but the story idea and the new charters.**

**Ruthie's POV**

We have had a lot of fun with Simon and Sandy. Tonight their going to baby-sit so we can go out to dinner and a movie. We haven't done that in a while so I'm really looking forward to it. Sandy and Me where out shopping for some more baby cloths. He is so spoiled. So is Payton. We bought just as much or more for her.

Ruthie: I can't believe we spent so much on cloths.

Sandy: Don't worry about it. Simon gave us his credit card.

Ruthie: I know that's really hard to believe.

Sandy: Why is that?

Ruthie: When we where younger and someone would borrow money from him he would always charge us interest. And bug us until we paid him back.

Sandy: That sounds like him. We should get you a new dress for tonight.

Ruthie: It's okay I don't need one.

Sandy: Well lets just look.

Ruthie: Okay.

We looked and tried on some dresses when Sandy handed me this little black dress with spaghetti straps and is pretty short. I put it on and came out.

Sandy: Oh my gosh, Ruthie you look amazing.

Ruthie: Thanks. Do you think Martin will like it?

Sandy: He is going to love it.

I changed and Sandy paid for the dress and we headed home. On our way home Simon called and told Sandy something that really upset her but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. We got back to the house and Simon looked really upset. Martin pulled me into our room. I noticed our bags where packed.

Martin: Ruthie, I don't know how to tell you this.

Ruthie: Tell me what?

Martin: Your Dad had another heart attack.

Ruthie: Please tell me he's not dead.

Martin: No, but he isn't doing very good.

Martin pulled me into a hug. Me and my dad where really close until I got pregnant. Then he hardly ever talked to me. All of us left back to Glean Oak. We got to the hospital. Sandy took Kyle home where Mac was baby sitting Payton, Charlie, Savannah, Josh and James. We walked in and saw everybody in the waiting room.

Simon: Anymore news?

Mom: He is still in surgery.

I walked over and hugged my mom and sat down next to Ashley and Lucy. I could feel someone staring at me. I looked up and it was Sam and David.

Ruthie: What?

David: I can't believe you two are here.

Ashley: Why he was our dad way before he was your guys.

Sam: But it's your guys fault he is in here.

Ruthie: Oh, You better not have just said what I think you said.

David: Why it's the truth.

Ashley: How is it our fault?

Matt: I can't wait to here this.

Sam: You guys put so much stress on his heart. Getting pregnant.

Me and Ashley were already crying.

Matt: Sam, David. It's not Ruthie and Ashley's fault. He just has a bad heart.

David: Yeah but they didn't have to stress him out so bad.

Ruthie: Their right. It's my fault.

Mom: Will you guys quit fighting.

Kevin: I want you guys to apologies to Ashley and Ruthie.

David: No.

Matt: You guys better or I will make you.

Ashley: Just wait until we get home I'm going to kill you two.

Ruthie: Me too.

Sam: We are real scared of two girls.

Martin: Oh don't worry they will have help.

Mom: Leave the boys a lone.

Ashley: No wonder there brats they never get in trouble for anything.

Ruthie: Are you just figuring that out?

David: We aren't brats.

Sam: Yeah we are just the favorites.

They get up and walk outside.

Mary: I can't believe them.

Lucy: Me either.

Kevin: Their lucky their not my kids. They would be grounded for a very long time.

It seemed like forever before the doctor came to talk to us.

Dr. Matthews: Mrs. Camden, he made it through. He is really week but he wants to see you.

Mom goes with the doctor. Martin goes and calls Mac to see how Kyle is doing. I could hear Kyle screaming in the phone.

Ruthie: What's wrong with him?

Martin: They can't get him to quit crying. I'm going to head home and see what's going on.

Ruthie: Please call and let me know he's okay.

Martin: I will. I love you.

Ruthie: I love you too.

Martin kisses me and leaves. Mom comes out and tells me and Ashley he wants to see us. We walk in and see him laying there.

Ruthie: Hi Daddy. How are you feeling? Can we get anything for you?

Ashley: Yeah can we do anything for you?

Dad: No, I'm okay for now. I just wanted to tell you guys, That no matter what you guys have done I love you and I'm proud of you guys.

I lost it. So did Ashley.

Ruthie: I love you too. I'm so sorry We disappointed you.

Ashley: Me too.

Dad: You guys have giving me two of the most beautifully grandbabies ever. I'm sorry I have been treating you different.

We hug and kiss him. We walk out. I realize Martin never has called me back. I look up and everybody is looking at me.

Ruthie: What's wrong?

Mom: Martin, is on his way with Kyle he has a 102 fever.

Right when she said that. Martin came running and Sarah met him and took Kyle back. I ran over to Martin. He holds me. I can feel him shaking.

Ruthie: I want to go with him.

Martin: He is going to be okay. Sarah will let us know when we can see him.

Ruthie: No, I want to be with my baby. He needs me.

Matt: Ruthie you can't go back there yet. Sarah will come get you as soon as you can.

Martin walked me back to the waiting room. I felt like hours had passed but it had only been about 45 minutes when Sarah came back out. Me and Martin ran over to her.

Ruthie: Is he okay, when can I see him?

Sarah: He is going to be fine. He has a double ear infection. But we got his fever down and he's a sleep right now.

Martin: Thanks Sarah.

Sarah: Your welcome. He is in room four, by the nurses station. He can go home when he wakes up.

We walked back to the room. He was sound a sleep. He looked so helpless laying there hooked to all the iv's. I want to hold him so bad.

Martin: Roo, he is going to be okay.

Ruthie: I'm never going to leave him with anybody again.

Martin: Ruthie, it wasn't their fault. In fact they gave him medicine but he just through it up. And that's when I called.

Ruthie: I know it's not their fault. But I'm still not leaving him.

Sarah came back to check on him and give us his perceptions.

Sarah: By the looks of his ears he is going to have a lot of infections. You guys might have to put tubes in later.

Martin: Well like father like son. They had to put them in me when I was little.

Sarah: A lot of kids have to have them.

Ruthie: Thank you for taking care of him.

Sarah hugged me.

Sarah: I remember the first time the boys got sick I was so scared, and I'm a doctor. It does help when they get older and they can tell you what's wrong instead of having to guess.

He woke up and Sarah took his temp. It was staying down so she took the iv out. She handed him to me and put his oneise back on. It was about 11:30 we headed home. Mac and Sandy where waiting up for us.

Mac: How is he?

Martin: He's got a double ear infection. But he is going to be okay.

Sandy: Thank god.

We went up to bed but it wasn't long before Kyle was screaming again. I tried to nurse him but he didn't want it. Martin gave him some more baby Tylenol. By now everybody was a wake.

Ruthie: Shhh it's okay. You got to be quite so you don't wake grandma up. We have all had a long day.

I finally got him clamed down enough to eat. He finally goes back to sleep. I put him back into his crib and go to bed.

**Ashley's POV **

Dad has been in the hospital for a week and was going to get to come home today. Kyle finally got over his ear infections. Poor Ruthie and Martin they haven't got much sleep. Payton is doing great she has her one month check up and shots today. She didn't like the shots at all. She's still we are meeting girls for our last dress fitting for Simon's wedding. They where going to postpone it, but dad didn't want them to. I'm a little late.

Ashley: Hey guys sorry I'm late.

Sandy: It's okay we are still waiting on Lucy and Savannah.

Mary takes Payton out of her car seat.

Mary: It's okay Payton. How many did she have to have?

Ashley: Yes, two one in each leg.

Mary: I'm sorry.

Ashley: At least you got her to be quite. She is a daddy's girl. And daddy had a away game today.

Sarah: How are you and Mac doing?

Ashley: Pretty good. His dad want him to go back to school and start working for him.

Ruthie: How did that go over?

Ashley: Like a lead balloon. He knows he needs to go back to school but he still wants to play.

Ruthie: Martin really misses it. The trainer said that he might be able to play next season.

Mary: That's good. I bet he's really happy about that.

Lucy walks in with Savannah. We try our dresses on. I really like the dresses. They actually look really good on us. Both of us have been working out a lot to lose the baby weight. They where light blue strapless sundress.

Mary: So did the guys have to get their tuxes today?

Sandy: No they just have to pick them up Friday.

Mary: Cool.

Lucy: Mary did you get the tickets?

Mary: Yes, but you weren't suppose to tell her yet.

Sandy: Tell me what?

Ruthie: We know you didn't want a party.

Ashley: So we know you like Gretchen Wilson.

Mary: We are all going Friday night.

Sandy: Thank you guys so much. I can't believe you got tickets.

**A/N: Thanks guys for reading. Please review. I actually got to go see Gretchen Wilson last Wednesday night. She was great. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I still don't own anything. I do own all the new charters.**

**Ashley's POV**

**Three Months Later**

Today was the first day of our senior year. The summer went by really fast. Kyle and Payton are getting so big.Mac and Martin are babysitting today since their classes haven't started yet. Mac decided to give up baseball. He is going back to school and working for his dad. Martin is going to be helping the high school baseball team while he finishes college and then he is going to take over for the coach when he retires. Dad is doing a lot better since is last heart attack. Lucy took over for him full time at the church and he is enjoying retired life. I think he has finally really forgave Ruthie and me.

Ruthie: Come on Ash we are going to be late.

Ashley: I'm coming.

Mac: Have a good day baby. We love you.

Ashley: I love you guys too. Bye.

Martin: I love you babe. See you later.

Ruthie: I love you too.

We leave and drop the boys off at school.

Ruthie: I can't believe we are starting are senior year.

Ashley: Me neither.

Ruthie: Have you decided what schools your going to apply too.

Ashley: Yeah I got a couple of different offers to play softball. The only bad thing is none of them are instate.

Ruthie: Where are they?

Ashley: Colorado state, Texas Tech, and New Mexico State University.

Ruthie: Wow, those are good schools.

Ashley: Yeah they are and they are full rides too.

Ruthie: Have you talked to Mac about it?

Ashley: Yeah he is really happy for me and said he would go anywhere I want to go. I'm just not sure I want to play and be away from Payton that much.

Ruthie: I wish I had to the chance to get out of here. But I'm going to go to Crawford.

We got to school and headed to our first class. We actually have some of the same classes this semester. We also have the class with Peter. I think he finally forgave us too. He has been dating Misty she's one of the only people that stayed friends with me and Ruthie. Mary is now working at the school this year. That should be fun since we have her as a Government teacher**( I know she was a gym teacher. I just wanted to make it more interesting)**. It's was going to be really hard to call her by her last name instead of Mary.

Mary: Hi everyone. For those of you that don't know me my name is Mrs. Rivera. I know quite a few of you. And I want to body so just because you know me or are family you all will be treated the same.

We finally got out of that class. It was worse then we thought it would be.

Peter: I can't believe she gave us so much home work on the first day.

Ruthie: I can. She was always really good in school. Until she got in trouble.

Ashley: See you guys later.

We finally got done and was headed to pick up the boys.

Ruthie: Well I thought our senior year would be fun. I all ready have at least three hours of home work.

Ashley: I know. I'm just hoping I can keep up with it and Payton.

Ruthie: I know what you mean.

We got home and Payton and Kyle were with guys in the living room watching a baseball game.

Martin: Hey guys how was your first day?

Ruthie: Well we have about three hours of home work.

Me and Ruthie joined the guys on the couch. We where enjoying playing with the babies when Mary came in.

Mary: Hi guys.

Everybody: Hi.

Mary: How is your home work coming?

Ashley: We haven't started yet.

Ruthie: We will in a little while. We just need some mommy time.

Mary: You guys better this semester isn't going to be easy.

Ashley: No kidding.

Martin: We will watch the babies while you guys study.

**Ruthie's POV**

I head up to my room and start to do my home work. Two hours later Martin and Kyle came to check on me.

Martin: He was missing his mommy.

Ruthie: I'm sorry honey.

Martin walks over and kisses me. He put Kyle down by his toys and walked back over to me.

Martin: It looks like you could us the some help.

Ruthie: That would be nice but I have to learn this stuff. My luck Mary will have a test over it tomorrow.

Martin: Will you watch him for a minute while I use the restroom.

Ruthie: Sure.

I was reading some of this chapter and I felt some one tugging on my pants. I looked down.

Ruthie: How did you get over here.

_Oh, my gosh. He just crawled. _I picked him up and kissed him.

Ruthie: Martin get in here.

Martin comes in.

Martin: What's wrong?

Ruthie: Nothing he just crawled over to me.

Martin: He can't crawl yet.

Ruthie: He can now daddy. That means we are going to have to keep a really good eye on him from now on.

Martin: No kidding. He is growing up to fast.

Mac came up to tell us dinner was ready. We went down to eat. When we where done we went into the living room and sat him down by Payton and they played for a while. When he got tired he crawled over to grandma and everybody just looked him.

Mom: When did you learn to do that?

Ruthie: Right before dinner.

Dad: enjoy it while it lasts. Pretty soon he will be walking and into everything.

Ruthie: Don't say that he is already growing up to fast as it is.

Mom: Now you know how we feel about you guys.

Ruthie: I need to finish my home work.

I go back up and finish outlining the last chapter. Martin is giving Kyle a bath. I could here him playing in the water and laughing. I pull out his baby book write some stuff under six months. I look back through the book. Martin comes back in and notices what I'm doing.

Martin: It's been a crazy year hasn't it.

Ruthie: Yes it has. But you know what.

Martin: What?

Ruthie: It's been the best year of my life.

Martin: Me too.

He kisses me. Kyle starts to laugh and coos at us.

Ruthie: I think it's past your bed time.

Kyle just laughed at me.

Ruthie: come here buddy lets go get ready for bed.

I put his pajamas on and sit in the rocking chair and feed him. This is my favorite part of the day. He goes to sleep. I put him in the crib, and kiss him goodnight. Martin comes up behind and wraps his arms around me.

Martin: I love you baby.

Ruthie: I love you too.

We walk back downstairs. We get some ice cream and watched some TV. Mom was already in the living room.

Ruthie: Mom would you like some ice cream?

Mom: No thanks.

That's when I notice what she's watching. It's a home movie of Ashley and me when we where babies.

Ruthie: I have seen these in years.

Mom: I watch them every once in a while.

We watched for a while. Simon was trying to teach us how to crawl.

Martin: You guys look so much a like there how did you ever tell them apart?

Mom: Oh, that was really easy. Ruthie was really temperamental and was a daddy's girl. Ashley, never really cried that much and was happy all the time.

We watched for a while. We watched all the way through our sixth birthday party. We went up to go to bed. I checked on Kyle before I went to bed. I get ready for bed and snuggle into Martin.

Martin: Are you okay?

Ruthie: Yes and No.

Martin: What do you mean?

Ruthie: I love you and Kyle so much. But this really isn't the way I pictured my senior year.

Martin: I love you too.

Ruthie: Watching that video tonight made me realize how much I really hurt them.

Martin: They are your parents and They will always love you no matter what.

Ruthie: I know. But now that we do have Kyle I realize how much they really do love me and how much I must of hurt them.

Martin: Let me tell you right now that if he does what we did I will kill him.

Ruthie: Okay, he still has a while before he gets old enough to date.

Martin: I know, I was just stating a fact.

Ruthie: What if we have a little girl?

Martin: She's not dating until she's Forty. When did you decided on having another baby?

Ruthie: I lately Kyle growing up so fast. I thought it would be nice to have another after we get married and I would like at least two years in between them.

Martin: Sounds good to me. Have you picked a date for the wedding yet?

Ruthie: To be honest I haven't really thought about it. I want to wait until I graduate. So maybe June.

Martin: Sounds good to me. I want this to be the wedding of your dreams. So anything you want you got.

Ruthie: It's your day too.

Martin: The only thing I want I'm going to get.

Ruthie: And what is that?

Martin: You to be my wife.

Ruthie: I love you.

Martin: I love you too.


End file.
